


Late Bloomer

by thesmallestship



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurts So Good, M/M, Slow Burn, ish, not even really, this couple is so underrated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmallestship/pseuds/thesmallestship
Summary: There are late bloomers, and then there are “presenting as an omega at the age of 29.” Nozel was the latter. (Diverges roughly from episode 113, when Nozel goes into stress-induced heat)
Relationships: Nozel Silva/Fuegoleon Vermillion
Comments: 21
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic borrows largely from plot points found in the 3rd and 4th seasons of the anime. There are some spoilers/there may be references to things that don’t make much sense if you haven’t watched all of the anime or read the manga. As such, the first portion of the fic is less detail dense because it assumes you know what is happening/remember the anime.

Nozel, admittedly, should have noticed something was off when his thighs throbbed more than the wounds he had taken from Kivn’s compass pins. Even after his attendant healed his wounds, even after Nozel stopped the bleeding with his mercury, his skin felt feverish and his thighs felt warm and moist. But he was in the middle of battle – he didn’t have time to peel off his clothes and investigate his bodily state. Battle came before an itch that he couldn’t scratch. So he threw concerns to the back of his mind and plunged into the Shadow Castle, determined to keep his family, his team, his kingdom safe.

During his battle with the leader of the midnight sun (later identified as Patry), Nozel fought with anger and heat raging tickling his skin. Fury colored his vision, and the thought of avenging his rival burned at the forefront of his mind. But even after the demonic leader was trapped, within his reach, his heart beat wouldn’t slow. Blood still rushed in his ears, and adrenaline pumped in his veins. Even fighting and using his magic didn’t seem to calm his nerves, to tire his restless body.

When he left to track down the remaining magic knights in the castle, he ignored the concerned and curious looks that Asta and Yuno threw his way. He had more important things to consider than disgruntled underlings – like saving the magic knights from whatever slime seemed to be taking over the shadow castle. With a one track mind, he collected everyone he could and swerved and flew through the castle to safety. Yet as he went, the fog and heat seemed to condense in his mind, while his body acted on auto pilot. Dizziness threatened his flight, while his thighs throbbed. Nozel wondered, while flying his mercurial bird to safety, if he had lost more blood than he had originally realized. But battle came before his own personal safety, and so he pushed the thoughts once again to the back of his mind.

Yet even when they had all escaped and Vangeance called the great tree to connect to all the spirits of the elves, Nozel still struggled with his restless body and his swimming head. He struggled to concentrate on the situation at hand – he needed to makes sure Solid and Nebra were safe, to help the capitol people – despite ordering his body to move, Nozel felt himself swaying on his feet and his vision clouding. Right as all the souls of the elves found peace and began transcending towards the sky, Nozel’s knees gave out.

“Noza-nii!” Noelle cried as she rushed forward to catch him. Her body felt cool and comforting, and he leaned against her heavily. “What’s wrong? Did you lose too much-” but as she spoke, her eyes widened and nose twitched, as if some sort of realization had struck her. Simultaneously, all those in a near proximity – Fuegoleon, Asta, Yuno, Yami (just to name a few), turned towards him. Another person was by his side in an instant, supporting his other side. The newcomer smelled… incredible. Unlike Noelle’s cool form, the newcomer’s body was radiating heat – it should have felt too hot, but Nozel found himself leaning into the sensation with a shudder. Cardamom and cayenne wafted all over him.

“Nozel, you are going into heat.” The voice said, deep and calm as the ocean. Nozel took a few tantalizing moments to try and wade through his brain fog and comprehend the words, then barked out a hoarse laugh.

“That’s impossible.” He scoffed, attempting to pull back towards Noelle and away from the newfound warmth (although his body refused to listen to him), “I’m not an omega.” He said with a growl.

The newcomer froze beside him, seeming confused by the response. With effort, Nozel turned his head and blinked at Fuegoleon. The lion gave him a look one might call concerned and seemed to be communicating nonverbally with Noelle.

“I’ll take you to a healer.” The lion said finally. Nozel attempted to growl again, and Noelle similarly started to protest.

“Captain Fuegoleon, perhaps it’d be better if I-” his baby sister began, but soon enough the world was spinning and Nozel found himself hefted into the arms of his rival, his enemy, his fellow captain.

“It will be faster if I do it.” The Vermillion replied, before jumping into the air and onto his spirit. Nozel attempted to push against the redhead’s chest, to argue, to fight, but his body felt almost incapable of moving.

The first wave hit.

Nozel let out a pained moan and clenched his hands on Fuegoleon’s arms, feeling himself begin to shake. Heat pooled in his stomach and his body clenched in an entirely foreign way. It hurt. It really bloody hurt. His legs ached and tingled, while his cock throbbed. Embarrassment, confusion, and pain fought for dominance in Nozel’s heat addled mind, and all he could do was hold onto the other man like a bloody damsel in distress. By the time they arrived outside the medical bay, the wave had passed and Nozel was struggling to free himself from Fuegoleon’s arms.

“Let me down,” he gasped. “I’m not- I’m not in heat!” He yelled. Fuegoleon’s face was completely blank, and his body was tense.

“You are.” He finally answered, not meeting Nozel’s eyes.

“Put me down immediately.” He threatened, feeling his magic come alive at his fingertips. Reluctantly, the redhead placed him on the ground of the hall connecting to the medical bay. Nozel swayed on his feet for a moment while Fuegoleon stood ready to catch him. Through sheer power of will, Nozel remained standing. “Get – get away from me.” Nozel bit out, trying to keep his body still, trying to will himself to step back from the smell of cardamom and cayenne – to the heat that calmed his raging body.

Stiffly, Fuegoleon took a step back, eyes never leaving Nozel’s forehead. “I am going to escort you to see a doctor, Nozel. It is not up for discussion.” Something inside Nozel roared.

“Escort yourself to see a doctor.” He hissed, despite swaying on his feet. “I am returning to help repair our kingdom.” Nonetheless, Nozel remained rooted to the spot, eyes trained on Fuegoleon’s jaw and neck. His body throbbed. He needed something, and he didn’t know what.

Fuegoleon finally met Nozel’s eyes, and any thought of leaving left his mind. He was paralyzed. He couldn’t have moved an inch, let alone flown back to the city. Fuegoleon’s eyes were practically on fire, and Nozel felt burnt. They stood in silence, neither able to break eye contact. Nozel felt himself swaying again. “It’s not up for discussion.” The captain repeated finally. “I will carry you there, or escort you there. Those are your options.”

Opposing forces seemed to battle inside Nozel at this. On the one hand, the silver eagles captain was utterly furious that the Vermillion dared order him to do something. Another, entirely foreign feeling, preened with pride at Fuegoleon’s commanding concern. Nozel squashed the latter down fiercely. “You cannot command-” but before he could complete his sentence, another (and much more intense) wave of heat, pain, pleasure, slick, need coursed through him and he was falling, leaning, grabbing the scent of alpha. Nozel heard pants and whimpers, and realized that he was the one producing them. Fuegoleon let out a low growl in response and had scooped him up again, almost stumbling as he walked. Nozel’s mind turned off while his body writhed. His fingers clenched around Fuegoleon’s shoulders, while his mouth and nose burrowed themselves in his neck and collar bone. He inhaled the heady scent of spice and arousal while Nozel’s erection strained against his combat pants.

Nozel barely noticed when they had entered a room, and he blocked out the sound of quiet murmuring and hurried voices. However, when Fuegoleon attempted to gently place him on a bed and release him, an inhuman whine crawled its way out of his mouth. His fingers clamped down on the lion’s arms like vices and he felt panic claw in his stomach. “Alpha” He moaned nonsensically, his mind feverish and his mouth taken over by something else entirely. Fuegoleon wore an express of confused dismay, as if caught between leaving and staying. Nozel noticed other hands attempting to pry him off, and he began to sob desperately, repeating the word like a mantra. Fuegoleon stood in shock, before doing something he had never done before in his life. He fled.

***

Fuegoleon passed the following weeks in a state of bewildered concern. After being in such close proximity to an omega in heat, his body immediately went into a responsive rut. While it ended after a day, his body remained restless and the alpha inside him demanded that he answer the call of the suffering omega in heat. The wonderfully smelling, powerful, unclaimed omega in heat.

Not just any omega in heat. Nozel. Fuegoleon told himself, about 1000 times after dropping the captain of the silver eagles off at the med bay. Nozel was a beta. Or at least, Fuegoleon had thought he was. It was unheard of for someone to present their secondary gender at 29 years old. Fuegoleon had presented as an alpha at 14 – it had been an altogether embarrassing affair that Mereoleona had teased him about relentlessly. Secondary genders were getting rarer each generation – while royals often still presented, the majority of society (and royals even) went through their life as betas, or without significant scent or animal attributes.

To present at 29 defied all common knowledge. And of the omegas Fuegoleon knew, Nozel definitely did not fit the bill.

Nonetheless, at the end of the day, Fuegoleon knew secondary genders were insignificant. Nozel’s change wouldn’t alter their relationship, and it didn’t affect the way Fuegoleon respected (and competed) with the silver haired captain. Consequently, Fuegoleon did his best to push the entire incident from his mind and focus on rebuilding their damaged kingdom. He did his best to ignore the fact that Nozel stayed absent from the public eye for much longer than seemed necessary, and he didn’t question that the Silva estate seemed alarmingly quiet over the following weeks.

When Fuegoleon finally saw Nozel again, it was walking the halls of the palace, on the way to meet with Julius. He nodded his head at the silver haired man respectfully and was about to continue when he noticed something odd.

“Nozel.” Fuegoleon called, with furrowed eyebrows. The silver eagles captain stopped in place but did not turn to face him. “While I’m glad to see you’re feeling better, your scent seems to be unchanged from before. I can’t smell you at all. Are you recovering alright?” Fuegoleon tilted his head in confusion. He could remember exactly what Nozel had smelled like. He’d smelled like violets after a fresh rain – it had kept Fuegoleon up for days. Yet now, Nozel smelled totally normal – like a beta. After presenting, one’s scent altered and increased in potency, becoming easily distinguishable. Yet Nozel smelled like nothing – there was a void where a normal scent should be.

Without turning, the silver haired man replied coolly. “I don’t plan on publicizing the embarrassment of my newfound status. I would appreciate your silence on this matter.”

Fuegoleon blinked in shock, frowning at the response. “Embarrassment…? Surely you’re not embarrassed to have presented as an omega?” He asked, voice tense.

Nozel’s head turned 90 degrees and he pierced Fuegoleon with an annoyed glance. “I see you don’t understand the meaning of silence, so I will state things more clearly. Do not mention that I am an omega to anyone, or I will make sure the house of Vermillion suffers.”

Fuegoleon bristled at the threat, peeved off on multiple accounts. “While I don’t plan on telling anyone about your status if that is against your wishes, I think it unwise that you throw around threats so casually.” The redhead growled.

Nozel kept his eye contact for another moment before flicking his head forward again and humphing. “I didn’t ask for your thoughts on this or any matter.” With that, he was walking away briskly.

Fuegoleon stared off in frustrated shock. Not only had Nozel been ruder than usual, but to hide his status seemed utterly unnecessary. Omegas hadn’t been looked down upon for generations – they were generally regarded as gifts and bearers of good luck to their families and offspring in the current age. And yet Nozel wanted to remain anonymous in his status? Fuegoleon couldn’t comprehend it.

Nonetheless, Fuegoleon wasn’t the sort of man to expose something if someone desired it to be kept a secret. While he fundamentally disagreed with the need to keep one’s secondary status a secret, he respected Nozel enough to accept the other captain’s request.

A week later, Fuegoleon found himself sharing Julius’ office with none other than Nozel. Julius wanted him, Nozel and Marx to go and investigate repeated robberies in a village. Right as they were getting ready to depart, Julius (with twinkling eyes) said “Marx – it actually shouldn’t be necessary for you to go. I’m sure Nozel and Fuegoleon will be able to handle it.” While Marx frowned, the mushroom haired man nodded and shooed them off, flitting towards Julius’ desk to command him to do paperwork.

Nozel and him left without a word, traveling to the town mostly in silence. The few attempts that Fuegoleon made at conversation, even when it came to discussing the mission, were entirely shut down. It set him on edge, and annoyance bristled under his fiery mane.

Once in town, they split up to do reconnaissance. Fuegoleon mused over Julius’ eccentric codewords, and struggled to find anything relevant to their mission. Just as he was starting to feel that they might need to spend the night, he turned to the area of the square where he had last seen Nozel. Sure enough, the silver haired man was there, but to Fuegoleon’s utter surprise, he seemed to be awkwardly holding a small babe while chatting with a young mother. The site was so unexpected that it brought a delighted laugh to his face. Walking over, Fuegoleon couldn’t help but tease his rival about the situation.

“Practicing for your own, Noe?” His low voice resounded with barely concealed mirth.

An angry flush immediately covered Nozel’s face, and he gruffly turned back to the woman and handed her back the babe. The woman looked between the two of them confusedly. Nozel stalked off while Fuegoleon gawked after him, wondering what he had said wrong.

After continuing to chat around with the townsfolk, they kindly invited them to stay the evening. This seemed the only option, so Nozel and Fuegoleon accepted the invitation with the hope of discovering more about the bandit situation. That evening, they prepared for bed in silence. The tension in the room was palpable, and Fuegoleon tried to understand what had changed, why their friendly rivalry seemed to have soured so quickly. Fuegoleon sat awkwardly on his cot, while Nozel was turned away from him unpacking a bag.

“Nozel,” he began quietly, “If I have done something to offend you, it would be prudent for us to discuss it.”

The silver eagles stilled at the mention of his name, then continued sifting through the contents of his bag after a moment. “There is nothing to discuss.” He replied smoothly.

Fuegoleon frowned. “While we have never been on the best of terms, it seems clear that something has caused you to have profound distaste for me. Although I can’t surmise why it would matter, I assume it must be related to your presentation as an omega.”

As the last word escaped his lips, Nozel’s bag was thrown at Fuegoleon without warning. “I believe told you to not mention my newfound status.” The silver haired man hissed, eyes glistening white with rage.

Fuegoleon caught the bag with a stunned expression, looking between it and the other man with abject shock. Anger began to build inside him. “I haven’t mentioned it to anyone. I could care less that you are an omega.” He growled.

Nozel stood up with clenched fists and glared daggers at Fuegoleon. “Don’t use that word.” He seethed.

Fuegoleon stood up as well, trying to quell his own growing rage. Anger was such a silly response, but Nozel had always been able to get under his skin. Right then was no exception. “Omega? Nozel, you are acting illogically.”

With that, the other man was stalking towards him, eyes practically glowing in the dimming light of the sun. “There it is. The illogical omega is acting hysterical, right?” The silver haired man practically shook with rage.

Fuegoleon’s mouth dropped open in shock. His own rage boiled under the surface. “That is NOT what I was insinuating.”

Nozel’s eyes glinted and a snide sneer stained his face. “Are you going to take me by my nape and make me heel like one of your cubs? Rub my face in the ground to show my weakness?” His tone dripped acid and his mana started to collect angrily around his body.

Fuegoleon seethed, feeling his singular fist clench. His own mana started collecting and he stepped forward in anger. “Hold your tongue, Nozel. Your words shame both of us.”

Nozel let out a frantic laugh, eyes appearing crazed. “Are you going to make me? Reduce me into the same pathetic, whimpering pile of omega and order me around?”

“ENOUGH!” Fuegoleon yelled, clenching his hand into Nozel’s shirt and lifting the man an inch off the ground. Nozel’s eyes flitted with firey challenge, the anger never abating. Fuegoleon really did want to shove his face into the ground with this ridiculous behavior, but a small voice in the back of his mind reminded him that Nozel was obviously upset and scared. He was acting this way out of his own inability to process the changes to his body, and obviously dealing with a blasted amount of prejudice and outdated ideas about what it meant to be an omega. With a deep breath, Fuegoleon released his hand and took a step back. His eyes remained trained on the other’s.

“I’ve already said this, but let me repeat it: I couldn’t care less that you’re an omega. Nothing about you has changed in my mind, and nothing about our relationship has changed in my mind. That being said, the amount of prejudice you are harboring is more worrisome than I had previously understood. You were in heat in public and I wanted to help you as my friend and rival. Any behavior that you think you exhibited was out of your control and I hope you don’t spend another minute thinking of it. You are my rival and I respect you, and my evaluation of your strength has not changed at all since your presentation.”

Nozel’s face seemed frozen in a blank state as he consumed Fuegoleon’s words. His eyes seemed to search the redhead’s face for hint of lie or mal-intention. Finally, after a tense minute, his shoulders seemed to release the weeks’ worth of angst they had been building up. “Oh.” Nozel breathed intelligently, before casting his eyes downward. They stood there for another minute, but the silence seemed to settle gently and comfortably. Fuegoleon waited patiently for the other man to respond, feeling the anger slowly dissipate from the room. “In that case… I apologize.” He said softly. “I was acting illogically, as you said.” Finally, Nozel raised his eyes back up to meet his own. They looked tender and vulnerable. Fuegoleon felt an uncomfortable and foreign stirring in his chest.

“There’s no need to apologize. I shouldn’t have assumed you were used to the change so quickly and sprung this conversation on you.” He said kindly, reaching out his hand to squeeze Nozel’s shoulder amicably. The other man tensed for a moment, before relaxing under the gesture.

Nozel tilted his head in a playful way and his eyes crinkled in amusement, although his lips remained pursed in their usual seriousness. “I’m glad we’ve had it. I don’t want you getting lazy in your training because you think I’ve lost my ambition.” He huffed cockily.

Fuegoleon barked out a laugh. “I would never think such a thing. Although I hope you are ready for a fierce fight. I don’t plan on losing the battle for wizard king to you.” A wry smile fought against Nozel’s lips for a moment, before schooling his expression.

As Fuegoleon moved to drop his hand, lightning quick reflexes reached out to grab it. Nozel held onto his wrist tightly. “Fuegoleon.” He said quietly. The sun had set at this point, so they both stood in total darkness. Fuegoleon stared on in curiosity, not attempting to pull his hand away. “… Thank you.” The man said quietly. An involuntary shiver ran down Fuegoleon’s spine.

Before he could respond, the sound of a twig breaking outside alerted them of approaching bodies. They both gave each other knowing looks before slinking towards the door. As they felt the collection of mana growing outside, they burst out, taking the “bandits” by surprise. When the bandits ended up being no one other than the townspeople themselves, Fuegoleon sighed as his suspicions were confirmed. They ordered the townspeople to atone by helping surrounding villages recover from the eye of the midnight sun’s attack. They then stayed through the night (without any further disturbances) and trekked back to the capitol on Nozel’s silver eagle in the morning. After reporting back on their findings to Julius, they went to part ways. Right as Fuegoleon was leaving, a voice cut through the air.

“Lion.” Nozel regressed to the old nickname, causing Fuegoleon to turn with a smile. “Let’s spar sometime soon. I want to evaluate how strong your spirit truly is.”

Fuegoleon tilted his head at the challenge and grinned at the serious man. “Whenever you’d like, Nozel.”

The silver eagles captain nodded in response before offering a smirk of his own. “I’ll see you around.”

Fuegoleon departed with a smile gracing his lips.

***

Over the next couple weeks, Fuegoleon focused on training the crimson lion kings to his best ability. Whenever he had a free moment, he would spar with his sister. Between training up his troops for the impending Spade threat and helping rebuild the kingdom, he kept fairly busy. Which is why when a knock sounded on his office door as he was doing paperwork, he was surprised to look up to find Nozel entering. A smile broke across his face unbidden.

“Nozel. What a pleasant surprise.” He stood from his desk. Seeing his rival sent a twinge of adrenaline running through his body. All aches and pains disappeared.

Nozel nodded politely in response. “I have come to enact your promise.”

Fuegoleon held back an even bigger smile, suddenly feeling like a competitive teenager. “I was starting to wonder if you had chickened out.”

Nozel humphed. “As if. I wanted to give you time to prepare.”

Fuegoleon pushed up his sleeves. “Shall we go to the training yard?” Nozel nodded and they started off, both walking calmly (but briskly) to a suitable field for a spar. Fuegoleon observed Nozel during the walk – he looked healthy and strong. His scent was still noticeably absent, but his gait was more confident and he held his head high. His mana reflected an inner calm that had been absent the last time they met.

Once they arrived at the training yard, they both went to opposite ends and turned to face each other. A couple of crimson lion members were back from training, and they turned to look out the windows and watched with interest. Just as Fuegoleon was opening his mouth to ask if Nozel was ready, a swoosh of wind and collection of mana notified him the battle had already begun. He rolled out of the way as silver spears sped past his position mere moments ago. They struck gaping holes in the ground where he had previously been. A beast-like grin spread across Fuegoleon’s face. “Beginning without warning – how underhanded.” He dived out of the way again as more spears chased him. Nozel humphed in response.

“Silver rain.” He commanded calmly, as Fuegoleon kept dodging his spears. Collections of mercury formed in the air and began firing towards the ground.

Fuegoleon couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. “Ignis Columna,” he cried as flames sprang up around him in a defensive column, swirling fast enough to knock the bullets around him out of the air. After a moment, he was charging out of the column quickly towards the silver eagles captain, his firey arm collecting with mana and power.

Nozel dodged, racing away and leaving mercury shields in his wake. They clashed around the arena, moving too quickly for the eye to see. The collection of royal mana swelled in the courtyard, leaving streaks of color in both their wakes. Nozel was as fast as always, dodging and returning attacks so quickly that Fuegoleon didn’t have time to rest. It was an energetic spar – meant to tire them out, rather than actually beat each other. They spun through the air, ran against the walls, landed craters nearby each other – zipping and dodging their way through the air.

“Stop going easy on me.” Nozel ordered, once again dodging one of Fuegoleon’s attacks. “Let’s see if your salamander’s power is worthy of its reputation.”

Fuegoleon smiled at the command, skidding to a halt on the turf of the yard and turning to face Nozel. With a breath, he dipped into the large amount of his own mana and held out his hands. “Salamander’s breath.” He breathed.

Fire took over the courtyard and it was impossible to see how Nozel faired. A moment later though, Fuegoleon sensed his mana approaching at incredible speed. A singed Nozel burst through the flames, holding one of his mercury spears in front of him. Fuegoleon generated enough remaining fire to melt the spear, and Nozel came in with a magically reinforced punch. Fuegoleon caught it and attempted to return it. Soon enough, they were once again blasting holes into the ground. Finally, Fuegoleon managed to tackle Nozel. Panting, he held him to the ground, his firey hand poised over Nozel’s neck. The flames tickled, but he made sure to control his mana such that Nozel wasn’t actually burned. They both panted, eyes locked and deadly.

Once they had both caught their breath, Nozel broke out into an unexpected laugh. It was such an uncommon site, one that Fuegoleon hadn’t seen in such a long time, that soon enough he was laughing as well. He rolled off the other man to lay beside him, huffing at the exertion. They continued laughing until they were both panting again, giddily lying beside each other like teenagers. Finally, they both eased into silence. The sun had set by now, and the stars were beginning to creep over the capital.

“I have to get stronger.” Nozel said determinedly.

Fuegoleon smiled. “We both do.” They laid in silence for a while, both looking up at the sky. Fuegoleon felt calmer and less worried than he had in months. His muscles ached, and his mana was surprisingly spent. The night air was cool enough to keep him awake, but warm enough to make it pleasant. “I enjoyed this. You should come by again.”

Nozel seemed to mmm in agreement as he sat up. He looked down at Fuegoleon and his eyes looked pitch black in the night, contrasting starkly with his silver hair. “I will. I’ll keep coming until I beat you.” He promised.

Fuegoleon sat up as well, unable to stop smiling. “I would like that.” Nozel blinked and then looked away, almost as if embarrassed. Suddenly, he was standing and turning away. Fuegoleon decided he liked embarrassing Nozel.

“Until next time, lion.”

After that, Nozel stopped by much more often. Fuegoleon went from seeing the silver eagles captain once a month to once or twice a week. It was an unexpected change, but entirely welcome. The only person around his skill level that he had to train with was Mereoleona – while the she-lion was incredibly strong, fights with her always left him feeling exhausted and in pain. Fighting with Nozel tended to be a much more intellectual affair – he had to try and out-maneuver the silver haired man at every turn. He needed to avoid tricks and manage the heat of his flames. Nozel’s fighting style was incredibly interesting, and posed different challenges. In short, Fuegoleon cherished the training sessions with Nozel.

One evening, after a particularly brutal training session with Mereoleona followed by back to back missions, Fuegoleon was forcing himself to finish some paperwork. It was only sunset, but his eyes were drooping closed. When a familiar knock sounded on the door, his usual exhilaration and adrenaline failed to arise.

Nozel entered. After a moment, he seemed to deduce Fuegoleon wasn’t ready to fight. “You look destroyed.” He noted tactfully.

Fuegoleon ran a tired hand through his hair. “I feel destroyed. You look healthy though. I think if we sparred now, you would undoubtedly win.”

Nozel let out a quiet snort and walked over to Fuegoleon’s desk. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, before hesitantly leaning against it. “There’s no point in defeating something that is already half dead.” He said smoothly.

A wry grin pulled at the crimson lions lips. “I wouldn’t think so.” He stretched in his chair before slowly standing with a groan. “I’m sure I could round up Mereoleona if you were that excited for a partner though.” He mused.

Nozel made a face. “Don’t make threats like that. I’m still scarred from our childhood.”

Fuegoleon burst into laughter. “I remember her being particularly rough on you. She always threatened to cut your bangs, didn’t she?”

Nozel shuttered in response. “I still have nightmares,” the silver eagle said, sending a glare at the door as if Mereoleona was hiding behind it.

Fuegoleon smiled again. “Can I get you a drink?” He offered, not wanting Nozel’s trip to be for nothing. Nozel blinked owlishly at him, as if confused by the question, before nodding hesitantly. Fuegoleon bustled over towards a container of scotch he had been gifted by Mereoleona that he was mostly certain was safe to drink. He poured a drink for himself and Nozel and then offered it to the other man.

Nozel took it with a nod as thank you and then made his way over to the table and chairs that were positioned in the corner of Fuegoleon’s office. He sat down and eyed his drink suspiciously. Once Fuegoleon had taken a sip, Nozel brought the glass to his lips and took a small sip. A second later, he was coughing and thumping his chest, turning pink in the face and scrunching up his nose.

Fuegoleon leaned in with a look of concern, reaching out a hand to take his glass. “Are you alright?” He asked worriedly, trying to fight a smile. _I forgot Nozel couldn’t handle liquor._ He mused.

Nozel sent him a glare but clutched the glass to his chest. “I’m…” he coughed again, “absolutely fine.” As if to prove his point, he took a long sip from his glass. His nose scrunched up in disgust and his mouth wiggled in distaste, but he swallowed it all with resolve. Fuegoleon watched on in amusement, holding back the chuckle that threatened to spill.

“Of course. Let me get you some more.” Fuegoleon emptied more from the decanter into Nozel’s glass, filling it up past the amount Nozel had just drank. Nozel watched on with annoyed eyes, but otherwise didn’t argue. He continued to sip the alcohol and seemed to adjust to the flavor. Fuegoleon leaned back and savored the scotch. It was a nice present, and it soothed his nerves after the last few days of stress. Tension in his back uncoiled.

Nozel relaxed into his chair as the soft flush of tipsiness spread to his cheeks and nose. “I don’t know why anyone would drink such foul tasting poison.” He confessed ruefully.

Fuegolen chuckled. “I’ll make sure to have wine here for the next time you come to spar but my old bones would prefer to drink.”

Nozel smiled softly at that. “If you’re old, that doesn’t bare well for me.”

Fuegoleon nodded, enjoying the image of a smiling and tipsy Nozel tipping in his office. He packaged the mental image away for later. “Well, you’ve always seemed older than you are.”

Nozel huffed and crossed his arms. “You’re one to talk. People call you a serious hard nose.”

Fuegoleon scowled. “Well, someone had to be levelheaded. It definitely wasn’t Mereoleona.” Nozel’s lips quirked up at that, and Fuegoleon found himself smiling again. It was an unexpected consequence that had become more and more commonplace in Nozel’s company – he was always fighting smiles, and after their spars, his face would be one of the things to hurt in addition to his spent muscles.

They fell into an easy silence as they both sipped their drinks. Nozel seemed to have slowed down. His eyelids were definitely drooping and his posture had lost its usual sheen of regality. He looked approachable. In a spur of alcohol induced courage, Fuegoleon asked the question that had brimming at his mind over the past month. “Why are you hiding your scent, Nozel?”

At the question, Nozel sat up slightly and seemed to tense. The air of relaxation diminished and Nozel’s fingers clenched around his glass of scotch. Fuegoleon was about to retract his question and apologize for being intrusive when Nozel began to speak. “I… know you don’t look at me differently because I’m an omega.” He said quietly. Fuegoleon waited in silence for Nozel to continue. “But there are those among noble society that will think I am unfit to be a captain. That I am weak. If I mess up, they’ll blame it on my status.” His voice was quiet and eyes were downcast.

Fuegoleon frowned, disagreeing with Nozel’s assessment but not wanting to discredit how he felt. “You don’t plan to hide your nature forever though, surely?” He asked carefully.

Nozel finally looked up at him, with the same look of vulnerability and uncertainty that Fuegoleon had seen back in the village. Something stirred inside him again, more powerful this time, but still foreign and unknown. “What would you have me do? Come out as an omega tomorrow and ignore the gossip?” His voice was soft, but also pointed and questioning. Nozel genuinely wanted his advice.

Fuegoleon considered the question, eyes exploring Nozel’s face. After a few moments, he slowly began to respond. “Not if it will distract you or negatively affect your performance. I don’t think it is sustainable in the long term – I wasn’t the only person there that day. It will become known sooner or later. But if you feel more comfortable keeping it as a secret for now, I think you should do so.” Nozel nodded, seeming relieved at the response. “But…” Fuegoloen continued, “I don’t think you have anything to be ashamed about. There’s no one in the kingdom that isn’t aware of your strength and resolve. I think the fact that you’re an omega shows that you’re rare in a variety of ways – not that you’re weak or an exception to the rule. Some of the strongest people I know are omegas… and I would include you on that list.”

Nozel listened to him with wide eyes, face flushing an even deeper red. The red tint on his cheeks was especially evident against his silver hair, and he looked away embarrassedly after a few moments. “I – you – right.” He said smartly. The reaction was so utterly adorable that Fuegoleon couldn’t contain his laughter – he boomed in the office, enjoying seeing Nozel speechless and embarrassed. “Shut up.” Nozel hissed, flushing even darker. Fuegoleon’s laughter died down, but the smile stayed on his lips. They fell into giddy silence. After a few minutes, Nozel stood rather wobbly, placing the glass on the counter. “I should be getting back. It’s rather late.”

Fuegoleon stood as well, walking with Nozel to the door. “You’ll be fine to get home then?” He asked carefully, watching the way the silver haired man walked unsteadily.

Nozel snorted in response, turning to Fuegoleon in annoyance. “I’ll be fine to fly after 1 drink.” He deadpanned.

Fuegoleon chuckled again, ready to wave off the silver captain. Something pulled in his chest, and he couldn’t resist reaching out to ruffle the man’s silver hair. “Alright. Be safe. I’ll be ready to spar next time.” He promised, hand still ruffling the other man’s silver locks. Nozel flushed a bright red, seemed to have frozen in his position. He went practically cross eyed looking up at Fuegoleon’s hand, before glancing quickly back to meet his eyes. Fuegoleon enjoyed the reaction perhaps more than he should have, feeling heat rush to his own cheeks as he dropped his hand.

“R-right.” Nozel breathed. “Bye.” He said, although his body stayed turned towards Fuegoleon. Their eyes met again, and Fuegoleon realized they were standing closer than was typical of a goodbye. Finally, with a gruff clearing of his throat, Nozel turned on his heel and left.

Fuegoleon stayed standing by the door for 10 minutes, staring after the silver haired man. His chest sang and his blood pounded in his veins.

***

A few days later, he had taken the crimson lions to the volcanoes to train again. As they were waiting for the knights to run through the volcanic mana zone, Mereoleona gave him a peculiar look and began sniffing him curiously, eyes glittering with mischief. Fuegoleon watched her suspiciously, standing stiffly beside her while she inspected his scent. After giving him a full once over, she stood up victoriously.

“Courting someone, Fueggy?” His sisters booming voice rang over the volcano side, a wicked grin contorting her figures.

Fuegoleon bristled. “I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Mereoleona’s eyebrows touched her hair and her grin widened. “Your scent is amped up irregularly, clearing trying to attract a mate. You’re saying you haven’t been hanging around an unmated omega?” Mereoleona’s eyes danced knowingly, as if she was already aware of the answer.

“I have not been ‘hanging around’ any omegas that I am trying to attract as a mate.” Fuegoleon hissed with a blush coloring his features, a bit horrified that his sister thought his scent was changing. Mereoleona was an alpha was well, and her time in the wild had made her incredibly adept to picking up changes in scent. If she said his scent had changed, it was almost certainly true.

Mereolona cackled at her brother’s response. “Is that so? Well, it’s either that or you are about to go into a rut. Or could it be both?” She purred.

Fuegoleon humphed and turned away from his annoying sister. “I am not due for another rut for 2 months. You are certainly mistaken.”

Mereoleona’s laughter continued through the entire hot spring.

Despite his claims, Fuegoleon felt on edge in the consequent days. His clothes were itchy and he felt grouchy, especially around other alphas. All telltale signs that he had a rut approaching. However, ruts only occurred every 4 months – he had already had one recently (induced by Nozel’s heat), and his one before that had been 2 months ago. There was no possible way for him to be going into a rut, so he pushed the concern to the back of his mind.

This was a bad idea in retrospect. When the evening was blooming one day, Fuegoleon was able to tell the second Nozel entered the building. He was already standing and waiting outside the door as Nozel knocked, and opening it soon after. Nozel looked at him in surprise, eyes exploring his face curiously.

Fuegoleon felt like his entire body was thrumming with energy. The idea of a spar sounded incredible, and Fuegoleon was already walking towards the courtyard with Nozel in tow before they had said a word. “Fuegoleon?” He asked curiously, although the silver eagles captain allowed himself to be pulled.

Once they were in the courtyard, Fuegoleon turned towards Nozel. Before he could respond, he caught a whiff of a familiar scent in the air. With wide eyes, Fuegoleon realized he could just barely smell Nozel – the scent of rain and violets lingered lightly in the air, almost imperceptible, but enough to set the fire in Fuegoleon’s soul alight. His body radiated mana an instant later, and his left arm sprang to firey life. “Are you ready?” He breathed.

Nozel looked at him hesitantly, looking uncertain for a moment. Finally, he nodded. Fuegoleon sprang forward with his arm, to which Nozel easily jumped backwards and dodged. Their battle began, although it was rather unusual in style. They were both generally long range attackers, and only came in close when their mana was diminishing. This time, Fuegoleon pursued Nozel like a lion chasing a gazelle. He used powerful and quick movements, heightening his agility and force with his mana. Nozel was quick though, and like a gazelle he was easily able to retreat, keeping his eyes trained on the lion curiously as he fled.

They continued this game of cat and mouse for a while, until the sun had long set. Fuegoleon could feel his movements becoming sloppier, his mana getting more out of control. As they fought, Nozel’s scent became stronger – still barely there, but Fuegoleon swore he was getting better at picking it up. Nozel seemed to be easily dodging him now, as his movements and mana remained precise and controlled. This aggravated Fuegoleon, and his movements became more frantic and aggressive. Finally, Nozel stopped for a moment.

“Fuegoleon, maybe we should-” but the pause was more than enough for Fuegoleon to catch up, and he was tackling the other man to the ground. An animalistic growl escaped his mouth and his good hand came to clutch the back of Nozel’s neck possessively. The silver eagles captain gasped and leaned his head back, face flushing at the touch. “Fuegoleon-” he started, but Fuegoleon didn’t hear him. His head was roaring with the need to claim, to dominate, to possess, and Nozel’s smell was now entirely within his control. In a flash, he was leaning in to inhale from Nozel’s scent gland directly, simultaneously scenting him in the process. The other man’s smell caused arousal to spread throughout his whole body, and soon enough his erection was digging into Nozel’s thigh. His teeth nipped at Nozel’s ear, eliciting another beautiful gasp. The alpha pulled back to proudly look at his catch, expecting to see a needy omega. The sight of Nozel wearing an expression of confused horror was like a bucket of cold water. Immediately, Fuegoleon let out a gasp and had jumped off of Nozel.

“I-” he began, but he didn’t know what to say. Fury and need were clouding his vision, and he realized that he was now fully in the depths of a rut. Nozel was slowly sitting up, confusion and horror still apparent on his face. Nozel’s smell clouded Fuegoleon’s mind, and the alpha inside him growled to take, to return to scenting, to claim the unmated omega before him. Fuegoleon took another step back, hands shaking. Nozel seemed to take the hint, because a second later he had summoned his silver eagle and was in the air, flying off.

***

Fuegoleon’s rut lasted 36 hours – 12 hours longer than normal. It was one of his roughest since he had first presented as a teenager. Feelings of shame and desire were omnipresent and kept him awake almost the entire time, and by the time it had ended he was thoroughly exhausted. The second it was over, he had arranged to see a medical specialist.

She listened to his frantic explanation of his 3 ruts in the last 2 months, and how his most recent one had lasted longer than normal. Embarrassedly, he also related what his sister had detailed about his scent changing. She listened patiently and scribbled down notes accordingly. Once he was complete, she smiled comfortingly, not seeming overly concerned.

“Going into a rut is not uncommon if the alpha within you has decided that they want to attract a mate. Most likely, your body is responding to your increased proximity to the unclaimed, newly presented omega and trying to encourage you to mate with them. You are of the age where your body believes you should be producing offspring, so this is its way of encouraging you to do so.” She explained calmly, hands splaying out like this way totally normal.

Fuegoleon blinked at her as if she had grown another head. “But – you don’t – the omega and I are nothing more than friends. Neither of us have any interest in…” Fuegoleon flushed, “mating.”

The specialist looked at him sympathetically. “Well, perhaps not logically. But the alpha in you has decided that this omega is the best candidate for carrying on your offspring.” Fuegoleon blanched at the word. “Unless you mate with someone else or remove yourself from the omega’s proximity, your ruts will continue at an expedited rate. They shouldn’t happen more than once a month though.” She added as an afterthought.

“Once a month?” He croaked. “That’s way too often. I have to train my team and help repair our kingdom.”

The specialist began to frown. “Then I would recommend you consider the other two options; either mate with someone else, or stop consistently exposing yourself to an unmated omega. It’s unfortunate that your alpha has set its sights on this particular omega, but unless you change your routine, there is nothing we can do.”

Fuegoleon left in misery. He could no longer deny that something inside him was attracted to Nozel. Because he had denied it, he had put Nozel in danger and practically attacked him. The guilt addled him so much that he spent the next couple days in a daze, pouring himself into his work and training. He slept barely at all, and ate even less. Finally, five days after the unfortunate encounter with Nozel, he called the salamander and headed towards the silver eagles base.

Once there, he stepped uncertainly through the entry way. He had no idea if Nozel would even be in today, or if he would be out on a mission. It seemed silly that Fuegoleon hadn’t written a letter before flying over. He spotted a silver eagles member and politely asked for directions to Nozel’s office. The member looked at him curiously but guided him there, saying their captain had just returned from a mission.

Fuegoleon stood outside the office door for longer than was necessary. Finally, he knocked. A blasé “come in” resounded from the other side. Hesitantly, Fuegoleon let himself in Nozel’s office and closed the door.

Nozel sat at his desk calmly, not looking up right away. When he finally did, he nodded at Fuegoleon, as if he had been expecting him to walk in. “Fuegoleon. I see you are feeling more like yourself.” Nozel said plainly, standing as if he was unbothered by the events of 5 days ago. “I am a bit busy today, but I could be convinced to spar in an hour if you were content to wait around.” He said smoothly, going over to his book case to grab a book of some sort.

Fuegoleon stood stiffly at the doorway, not daring to come closer. He took a deep breath and began gruffly, “Actually, I’ve come to talk about our sparring sessions.” Nozel paused at his desk, before moving to lean on the side closer to Fuegoleon. The redhead took a minuscule step backwards, wary of being too close to the silver eagles captain.

“Yes?” Nozel drawled, appearing bored with the conversation.

Fuegoleon took another calming breath and charged ahead. “I went into a rut 5 days ago unexpectedly. After talking to a specialist, it appears that our close proximity has… has caused the alpha inside me to misconstrue our relationship. Apparently, my scent has changed in an attempt to attract you as a mate. Consequently, I will continue going into rut unless one of us mates, or we reduce our contact.” Fuegoleon clenched his hands and fell into a deep bow “I exhibited shameful behavior and attacked you with….” Fuegoleon flinched, shutting his eyes. “With the intent of claiming you. I am deeply sorry that I put you in any sort of danger. I should have maintained better control and realized the symptoms of rut in advance to our match.”

Silence spread across the room, and Fuegoleon stayed facing at the ground. His shoulders were tense and his eyes remained squeezed shut. Shame radiated from him, but he felt relieved at confessing the situation to Nozel. After a couple more tense moments, the sound of rustling and approaching footsteps rang out in the empty room. A hand landed on his shoulder and tugged him up.

“So what do you recommend?” Nozel asked quietly, eyes exploring Fuegoleon’s face. Nozel appeared surprisingly calm, and anger didn’t seem to taint his features at all. Nonetheless, his face revealed very little, and it was hard to gauge his emotional state.

Fuegoleon met his eyes with some struggle. “For the forseeable future, we should stop seeing each other so frequently. It would be unhealthy for our working relationship if my alpha continued to misconstrue the nature of our contact.”

For the first time, a flicker of anger appeared on Nozel’s face. “So your alpha doesn’t misconstrue our relationship.” Nozel muttered.

Confusion colored Fuegoleon’s futures. “Yes…” Something pulled at his chest. He didn’t want to stop seeing Nozel. He didn’t want to stop sparring. But how could he keep seeing him, if it meant endangering him? If it meant that he would ruin their friendship with sexual attraction? It made sense to stem the flow here and now, rather than let the situation worsen.

“You’re an idiot.” Nozel replied angrily, before turning away. Fuegoleon felt something ache in his chest, but he remained quiet. “Do what you wish, then. I won’t bother you anymore.”

Fuegoleon felt frustration roar its head, but he squashed it down. He had no right to be angry at this situation. “Alright. I will see you around, Nozel.” With that, he turned and swept out of the room, refusing to glance backwards.

The next couple of weeks passed slowly. Every time someone knocked on his door, Fuegoleon expected to look up to smile at Nozel. Each time, he recalled that they had called off their sparring. It was surprisingly hard to swallow. They had only started seeing each other regularly 1 month ago, and yet it had become a habit so easily. It had become a way of letting off steam and a source of pleasure during his evenings. It had also been crucial to his training. He found himself longing to see the Silva heir, even when he had already rationally decided that he should stay away.

Both Mereoleona and Leonardo noticed something was off and privately tried to talk to him about it. His team also seemed to notice something was off, and tried to cheer him up. While he appreciated their attempts, he preferred to pour himself into work. He needed to get stronger, to protect their kingdom. His family. Nozel.

Three weeks after their last encounter, Julius called a meeting with all the magic knight captains. Fuegoleon looked forward to the meeting with nervous anticipation; he was anxious to learn about spade kingdom movements, and was also aware that seeing Nozel would be a newfound challenge. When he arrived at the meeting, Nozel was already present and seated next to Rill and Vangeance. Fuegoleon purposefully sat as far as possible from him at the opposite end of the table. Nozel didn’t glance in his direction. Yami arrived last (although before Julius) and sat next to him. Idle chatter took over the table, although Fuegoleon remained silent. After they had all been seated for a couple of minutes, Yami broke into Fuegoleon’s inner menagerie.

“So… ice king and Mr. serious hard nose get into a fight, or what?” Yami drawled, leaning back in his chair as he glanced between the two captains.

Jack cackled at the question. “You noticed it too, fisherman?”

Charlotte facepalmed. “Neither of you have any respect for private relations.”

“I noticed it too!” Rill chimed in energetically.

Meanwhile, Fuegoleon felt his face flushing, while an aura of death radiated from Nozel towards Yami. “Mind your own business, foreigner.” Nozel said coolly.

Yami snorted. “Sounds like a lovers spat, then. Fuegoleon, I think you can do better. Ice king over there is a bit too traditional for you, isn’t he?”

Fuegoleon turned to Yami in shock, radiating embarrassment. “What – that’s not – we aren’t-” he frowned as he processed the latter part of Yami’s statement. “Nozel is respectable in every regard. He is strong, principled, and a good friend of mine. I’m sure he will make a good mate for whomever he selects in the future.” The table had fallen silent, and Fuegoleon cleared his throat embarrassedly. A quick glance over at Nozel showed that the man was lightly blushing, although his eyes were downcast. After a couple of tense seconds, Yami broke into laughter.

“I forgot that you’re such a hard nose. Maybe you two are a good match after all.” His tone was friendly, although it caused Fuegoleon’s cheeks to heat. Soon enough, conversation re-ensued until Julius arrived.

The meeting ended up being shorter than Fuegoleon had guessed. Julius wanted an update on how training was going on each team, and wanted to reiterate the threat of the spade kingdom. After the meeting, each team began shuffling out. Fuegoleon was getting ready to head towards the bar where most of the captains always convened when Nozel grabbed his wrist.

Fuegoleon tensed at the hold, nervous about being in such close proximity to the other captain. While he wasn’t feeling any symptoms of rut, the memory of Nozel’s look of horror was enough to put Fuegoleon on edge.

“Fuegoleon…” Nozel said quietly, eyes still downcast. Fuegoleon felt something well up in him – the strong feeling that he had missed seeing the silver eagles captain. All of a sudden he was desperate to see his eyes and smile.

“Nozel.” He said, a hint of desperation clawing at his words. His heart felt heavy. “I’m sorry if what I said to Yami-” but before he could continue, Nozel’s hand had grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward. To Fuegoleon’s shock, he felt lips – Nozel’s lips – pressed against his own. He froze in place, brain seeming to have halted to a stop. His body short circuited, and a feeling of warmth seemed to spread throughout his whole core.

“Shut up.” Nozel said quietly after pulling his lips away. His eyes searched Fuegoleon’s, looking vulnerable again.

“Okay.” Fuegoleon breathed, staring down at the silver haired man in shock. His lips tingled from the touch, and he wanted to lean back in and taste Nozel again.

“I don’t want to stop sparring.” Nozel continued, eyes daring Fuegoleon to disagree.

“Okay.” Fuegoleon responded, not trusting himself to say more.

“I’m not your omega.” Nozel growled.

"Okay." Fuegoleon said hoarsely, eyes flickering with awe.

“And I’m not… some damsel you need to worry about taking advantage of.” Fuegoleon felt the urge to argue, to say that the other man didn’t need to be a damsel to need protection, but he remained quiet. He nodded again, eyes exploring Nozel’s face freely in amazement. “I… don’t mind…” Nozel began to flush, and finally he broke eye contact. Fuegoleon watched the entire spectacle with abject attention, feeling entirely confused and having no idea what Nozel was going to say. “… being the source of your ruts.” Nozel finally breathed, cheeks tinted again.

Fuegoleon’s heart pounded at the revelation. “But what if… I scare you or hurt you again, like last time?” He croaked, hand coming to lightly wrap around Nozel’s neck. He was scared if he pressed down too much he would scare the other captain away.

Nozel turned back to look at him again, frowning. “The only reason I was scared last time was because I thought you didn’t realize what you were doing. That you were going to do something you would regret or didn’t want.” Nozel hesitated, moving to bite his lip. “You… do want this, though?” He asked uncertainly.

Fuegoleon blinked at him in shock. “Want this? As in you?” He breathed, to which Nozel nodded. Fuegoleon inhaled shakily. “Yes. I want this.” His heart pumped loudly in his ears. A relieved, almost impish smile came onto Nozel’s face.

“You want this? Or your alpha wants it?” He tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows, having the gall to tease Fuegoleon when his emotions were in a torrential storm.

“Both.” Fuegoleon growled instantaneously, before flushing with embarrassment. He wanted so desperately to kiss Nozel, to run his hands through his hair. He felt awkward and uncomfortable in his position, still unable to believe that he was allowed to touch the other man in that sort of capacity.

Nozel let out a laugh, a delighted smile reaching his eyes. Fuegoleon stared at him for a moment longer before allowing a delighted smile of his own take over his features. His hand moved farther up to caress Nozel’s cheek lightly. When the other man leaned into it willingly, Fuegoleon felt his pulse spike. “I’m going to kiss you, Nozel.”

Nozel’s smile faded slowly and he nodded. “Okay.” He whispered.

Fuegoleon leaned in for another taste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeek okay from Nozel's perspective now!

When Nozel finally regained his sanity after a daunting, week long heat, he was utterly furious.

Furious with the world, furious with himself, and furious with Fuegoleon. And especially furious with the omega specialist that kept telling him lies about his body.

“This is a mistake. I’ve lived my whole life as a beta. I don’t have any omegas in my family. I am 29 years old. I am _not_ an omega. The last week has been some sort of hormonal fluke. I don’t feel any different from before.” Well, the last bit was somewhat of a lie. Everything smelled… much too potent. He could pick up on subtle scents from people standing far away – he could practically taste them. Additionally, every sound was much too loud. It seemed like his senses were assaulting him at every turn. But that could be related to his weird hormones, right? Some sort of aftermath from the fluke of last week?

The specialist, later identified as Familda, gave him a stern look. “Whether you feel different or not, your body has changed inalterably. While presenting at such a late date is rare, it is unsurprising given your status as the firstborn heir to the house of Silva.”

Nozel scowled. “What in the world does my house have to do with it?”

The woman raised her eyebrows, unimpressed by his rage. “You are approaching 30 and you have no children. Furthermore, from the sound of it, you started exhibiting symptoms when your family was threatened. Your royal mana registered that in order to pass on your name, you must survive, no?” The woman leaned back in her chair and started to light a cigarette. Nozel reflected internally that it was a disgusting habit.

“That is beside the point. My mana did not _decide_ to make me an omega. Mana cannot make decisions like that.” Nozel snarled, feeling his temper and dislike for the old croon broil underneath his skin.

The old woman took a drag from her cigarette, watching him with a piercing gaze and letting the silence settle for a few moments. Nozel took a deep breath to calm himself. “Your mana can, and it did. Your mana decided in that moment that the best way to pass on your family name, to continue the passage of royal Silva mana, was to alter your bodily chemistry and cause you to present as an omega. The changes in your body have already taken into effect. You produce slick and have a birth canal, whether you acknowledge it or not.”

Nozel paled. “B-birth canal? You must be insane.” He hissed.

Familda chuckled. “Yes, I imagined you would be upset about that.”

Nozel swore under his breath, suddenly feeling queasy. He raised a hand to his stomach and clutched it distrustingly, as if a child was about to explode out of it. He suddenly had the desire to wretch. “I am not going to give birth to a child.” He said with horror.

Familda snorted. “Well, not with that attitude I suppose. You of course will still be able to impregnate a woman, if you so choose.”

“I will certainly choose to do so.” Nozel pierced her with angry, frustrated eyes.

Familda shrugged. “You may change your mind. Your hormonal chemistry will have changed in addition to your bodily functions. You may find yourself desiring an alpha now more than ever.”

“I would _never_ subjugate myself to be dominated by an alpha.” His words came out harsh, practically a snarl. “I would sooner rip out my so called womb.” His fists clenched at his sides.

The woman took another deep inhale of her cigarette and then sighed. “I seemed to remember you clinging on quite committedly to that other royal that dropped you off.” She muttered, looking boredly at the ceiling.

“What did you say to me?!” He growled, practically vibrating with rage. He felt mana collecting unbiddingly at his fingers. “That was…” He rattled his brain for an excuse – anything to explain the faint recollection he had of moaning and mouthing at Fuegoleon’s mouth. Yet nothing came to mind, and he found himself stumped. “That was out of my control.” He finally said, quietly. He felt shame and disgust with himself shiver through his body and he dropped his gaze.

This was just affirmation that he was weak. He was always working to protect his kingdom, but he could never catch up to those more powerful than him. Fuegoleon had come back from a coma with the fire spirit of all things, and Nozel had turned into a whimpering, slobbering omega. Memories of his desire for the other captain, for his desire for an _alpha_ to protect him, festered in his head until the self-loathing was out of control. Any hope of becoming wizard king seemed far from his ability now – who could look at him the same, when something as simple as body chemistry and hormones had reduced him to such a sorry state? If he wasn’t able to control his own body, he could barely hope to get stronger than his rival.

The old woman was quiet while Nozel ruminated. She seemed to sense the dark turn his thoughts had taken, and after a moment she reached out to grab his hands. It was so unexpected that Nozel at first tried to pull away – but the woman’s hands were strong and warm, and after a tense moment, he relaxed into the grip. His thoughts slowly died down. How weak was he, that he needed to be comforted by a doctor?

“It was out of your control.” She said calmly. “Your body has changed, and it will change your life. It will not change who you are though, and you will still be able to do great things and accomplish whatever you set your sights on. Whether you decide you want to indulge in children, or mating, or other omega tendencies like heats, is up to you in the future.” Her voice was comforting. Hesitantly, Nozel looked up.

“I can prevent myself from… going into heat?” Nozel finally asked, hope flickering in his eyes.

The woman nodded. “I can brew you a potion that will withhold all your omega symptoms. You will be able to live your life in the same fashion as you always have, at least for a time. However, it requires your own mana to work, so it will tax your energy. It isn’t a solution I would recommend in the long-term, but it can give you time to figure out how you would like to make this transition.”

Nozel listened aptly and then nodded. “How long will it take you to make it? When will it kick in? Do you have some on you now?”

Familda’s eyes twinkled with amusement. “I have some, but it will take a week or so for it to go into effect.” She looked at him with an assessing look. “I can’t recommend you take it for more than 1 year. The effects on your mana will start to take a toll.”

Nozel scowled. “I will just train harder to avoid it. My mana is always increasing – I am sure I can counteract it.”

The croon sighed. “I had a feeling you would say something like that. The woman stood slowly and went over to a corner of the room. She removed a vial from a desk and brought it over to him. “This is your first dose. You need to take it weekly. Your scent will also diminish mostly to your pre-presentation levels, although it will still be present for those with a keen sense of smell. We can’t remove it entirely.”

Nozel sighed and then nodded to signify he understood. He downed the potion in one gulp and made a face at the acrid taste. He thought about everything she had said, and reflected on the disgusting feeling he had experienced when in heat of leaking fluid… down there. She watched him knowingly.

“You should ask me questions if you have them. No point in being shy.”

Nozel scowled at how she was able to read his mind and chewed on his lip distractedly. “The.. The ‘slick’…” he cleared his throat and wrinkled his nose. “as you say… will that disappear as well?”

Familda smiled, but to Nozel’s relief, didn’t laugh at the question. “It will not. It is a feature of your new body. When you are aroused, you will excrete slick. You will also gain more pleasure from anal stimulation than before.”

Nozel coughed violently and leapt to his feet, face contorted in horror. “I- will- NOT gain – I can assure you I have NEVER - that is more than enough information, thank you.” He said, face beat red and fists clenching and unclenching nervously at his side.

Familda chuckled lowly, eyes gleaming mischievously. “Of course, of course. I’m here to help.” The woman smiled kindly. “My office is always here, so I encourage you to reach out to me if you have questions. You are always welcome to stop by.” She raised a kind hand and squeezed his shoulder. Nozel struggled to not brush it off and fidgeted somewhat under her attention. The old woman was bloody evil, and acted much too comfortably around him. Nonetheless, he appreciated the potion and her information, even if she had the bedside manner of a gorilla.

Nozel nodded to show he understood. “Thank you. I will.” He finally said. As an afterthought, he pulled out a bag of coins he had on him. “This will suffice, I presume.” He tossed the gold on a nearby table. The old woman cackled at that.

“That should be just fine, I’m sure.” Nozel nodded again and headed towards the door, eager to return to the Silva palace as quickly as possible and begin quaranting, lest someone discover his newfound predicament. “And Nozel” she began, right as he was leaving. He looked back to see soft eyes. “Go easy on yourself.”

Nozel frowned and brushed the comment of coolly. He headed home and was able to avoid any other interactions. Upon arriving, he instructed Solid and Nebra be brought to his room. They were surely worried, since they knew Nozel had been retained in a medical bay for the past week but did not know why. They arrived quickly, but upon entering the room, blinked in confusion.

“Nozel – it smells like” Nebra began, before freezing as she looked at Nozel, seeming to inspect him carefully.

“Something unfortunate has occurred. I would appreciate your secrecy on this matter.”

Both his siblings approached the bed he was sitting on carefully, before coming to adhere to his sides. They sat next to him and sniffed curiously – while they were both betas, they were able to pick up on the change in scent. Nebra looked absolutely shocked, while Solid seemed to be in some stage of disbelief.

“But… that’s impossible, isn’t it?” Solid asked, eyebrows contorted in concern. “You’re too old and powerful to be an omega.” He said, without tact.

Nebra sent him a glare. “Solid, watch your tongue.”

Nozel nodded. “Solid is right. This is an unfortunate setback, but I have already begun taking a potion. Within a week, my scent should be lowered to barely perceptible, and most other symptoms of this… change will be negligible.”

Solid looked a bit relieved at the news, but still wore an expression that said “weirded out.” Nebra looked concerned.

“I’ve never heard of someone hiding their status with a potion. Is that safe?” She asked, bringing a shy hand up to his shoulder. Nozel stiffened – they were not a touchy family, and the contact was unexpected. Nonetheless, he forced himself to relax. Why the hell was everyone touching him these days? Had he lost his edge of cold exterior?

“It has minor side effects – nothing that wouldn’t outweigh the benefit. We will keep this under wraps as long as we can.” Nebra frowned, but Solid seemed convinced.

“That’s the spirit. We won’t tell a soul.” Solid said confidently.

“But – are you sure you want to hide it?” Nebra questioned. It was highly unusual for Nebra to question him in anything, but she seemed to feel strongly about the matter. “It’s a part of you now. The house of Silva would be honored to have an omega in the family.”

At that, Solid let out a snort. “And have nobility demand Nozel step down from his position as captain to start bearing children? Hardly seems wise.”

Nebra bristled beside him. “There is no captain more honorable and qualified than Nozel. He is the only logical leader of our team, and still the most powerful captain as an omega.” She hissed.

Nozel put up a hand, effectively ending the conversation. “I agree with Solid in this instance. It would bring unnecessary attention to our house and squad – not to mention other members of the house of Silva would demand I marry an appropriately situated alpha. We will keep this a secret as long as we are able.”

Nebra fought to remain silent, disagreement still clearly playing out on her face. However, both his siblings knew the discussion was over. Nebra finally bowed her head. “We will support you in however you desire. You are our brother and captain.”

Solid nodded as well. After a moment, he leaned in far too close and gave Nozel a hefty sniff. “It is a shame you don’t smell like this all the time. You smell so good and homey.” He preened, seeming much to cozy in Nozel’s personal bubble. Nebra laughed in agreement.

Nozel looked coldly at both his siblings. “You may both take your leave.” He expected them both to cower in shame and to back away immediately. Instead, they continued smiling and slowly stepped away. Where had his factor of intimidation gone?

Over the next week, Nozel spent a lot of time ruminating on the series of unfortunate events. When he slept, he would wake up in an unfamiliar state of arousal from dreams, with his silk pajamas soaked. The face and scent of a lion seared into his mind and burning his thighs. He would angrily change into a different pair of pants and go back to bed, only to wake up in the morning to the same state. It was hellish. He went through so many pairs of silk pants, that he had an attendant order a month’s supply. It was extremely irritating.

Memories of the state he had been reduced to plagued him – the fact that his rival had seen him in such a pathetic form made him want to cry in frustration.

 _I will never again let Fuegoleon see me so weak._ He promised himself. As a result of his dreams, he decided it was best if he avoided the Vermillion captain completely. Once the potion was in effect, he made a point of avoiding the other captain whenever possible. When he ran into Fuegoleon in a palace hall one day, he swore internally at himself and attempted to briskly walk by the other man, praying that his desire to ignore him was evident.

“Nozel.” The redhead called, to Nozel’s annoyance. “While I’m glad to see you’re feeling better, your scent seems to be unchanged from before. I can’t smell you at all. Are you recovering alright?”

The question was oddly comforting. Even from a sizable distance away, Nozel was able to pick up Fuegoleon’s strong scent of spice. To hear that Fuegoleon couldn’t smell him was comforting, especially given that he was a powerful alpha. The potion was working.

Thinking this was as good a time as any to clarify the situation, Nozel replied, “I don’t plan on publicizing the embarrassment of my newfound status. I would appreciate your silence on this matter.”

The sound of disbelief came from behind him. “Embarrassment…? Surely you’re not embarrassed to have presented as an omega?” He asked, voice tense.

Nozel’s couldn’t help but shoot a glare behind him. “I see you don’t understand the meaning of silence, so I will state things more clearly. Do not mention that I am an omega to anyone, or I will make sure the house of Vermillion suffers.”

Angry mana began to radiate from the lion. “While I don’t plan on telling anyone about your status if that is against your wishes, I think it unwise that you throw around threats so casually.” The redhead growled.

Nozel kept his eye contact for another moment before flicking his head forward again and humphing. “I didn’t ask for your thoughts on this or any matter.” With that, he walked away and prided himself on keeping the situation short and making their new relationship clear. Hopefully now, Fuegoleon would know for a fact that Nozel didn’t plan to bow to him or whimper and beg like he had before. It had been a fluke that Nozel didn’t plan to repeat – he would do whatever it took to demonstrate that he was _not_ an omega and that he refused to be dominated or stuck into tropic stereotypes.

That was what he meant to do, at least. But then they were sent away to investigate bandit activity in a village, and Fuegoleon had to go and show off his principled good nature. Nozel was entirely ready to scorn and hate the other man, to fight him if necessary, and then the lion went and answered every single fear and insecurity in one quick sentence.

“I’ve already said this, but let me repeat it: I couldn’t care less that you’re an omega. Nothing about you has changed in my mind, and nothing about our relationship has changed in my mind. That being said, the amount of prejudice you are harboring is more worrisome than I had previously understood. You were in heat in public and I wanted to help you as my friend and rival. Any behavior that you think you exhibited was out of your control and I hope you don’t spend another minute thinking of it. You are my rival and I respect you, and my evaluation of your strength has not changed at all since your presentation.”

Nozel felt like the lion had stolen his breath. Every single one of his arguments and fears had been laid to rest. How could the other man have read his mind so accurately? It was infuriating. It was… exactly what Nozel needed to hear.

“Oh.” Was all he could say. How do you respond to pure kindness, to undeserved virtue? Nozel wasn’t sure, but Fuegoleon’s words filled him with warmth and confidence that he hadn’t felt in weeks. His doubts melted away, just slightly, and he felt more comfortable than he had since his presentation. The loneliness and self-loathing disappeared, if just for a moment.

When they were finally back in the capitol, Nozel found he didn’t want to give up the solidarity that Fuegoleon had gifted him. He had felt normal for a beautiful instant, and the thought of continuing to feel normal – despite the changes in his body, his mana, and his mind – was too tempting. So he demanded they start sparring and Fuegoleon agreed.

Nozel looked forward to their spars desperately. The ability to attack without fear of hurting, to spend his mana freely, was something he absolutely craved. It reminded him that he was powerful. Fuegoleon always seemed to have the upper hand, and Nozel did start to feel the strain on his mana that the potion posed, but despite that he loved sparring with the lion desperately.

The days when he was able to see the crimson lion captain became ones that he looked forward to and then thought about for days after. He had to resist going every day and not shirking off on his other duties as the silver eagles captain – anything to feel normal, to feel that addictive warmth that the lion radiated.

The only downfall about the sparring matches were that they seemed to feed directly into his night time struggles. Nightly, he would wake up gasping for breath from a dream where the other captain would push him to the ground and writhe against him after one of their training sessions. His member would ache and his legs would practically drip. Each time this happened, he would angrily change and then force himself back to sleep, willfully refusing to touch himself. _It’s just your body reacting to an alpha. There isn’t any real desire._

Then, an exhausted Fuegoleon invited him into drink one evening in place of their regular sparring matches. As they sipped on a foul concoction of alcohol, Fuegoleon had to do that thing again. Where he read his mind and acquiesced all his fears.

“I don’t think you have anything to be ashamed about. There’s no one in the kingdom that isn’t aware of your strength and resolve. I think the fact that you’re an omega shows that you’re rare in a variety of ways – not that you’re weak or an exception to the rule. Some of the strongest people I know are omegas… and I would include you on that list.”

Warmth had blossomed in his chest at the words – he could feel his cheeks heating up but could do nothing to stop it. Happiness tickled his core, and the feeling of comfort and home threatened to take over. And of course Fuegoleon had laughed at him and his reaction – a boisterous, booming laugh that made Nozel’s stomach behave oddly.

When they finally went to leave, the other man had reached out and ruffled his hair. His hand was _warm_ and his touch was gentle. Fuegoleon touched Nozel like he was precious, as though he was something to be cherished. And as Nozel stood there, he had the funniest temptation to lean in and inhale the lion’s scent – to nuzzle into his palm, and then pull the man closer. To fall into his spicey aroma and simply _take_ all that warmth up into himself.

The desire was entirely alarming, and he had left in total embarrassment. His heart had pounded in his ears as he flew home, and that night he touched himself for the first time. He imagined it was Fuegoleon stroking him, opening him up, kissing him. He imagined the lion’s warmth filling him up until Nozel was entirely his. He came all over himself with shuttering breaths, hands and legs quivering on his silk sheets.

The following day, he went to see Familda. Embarrassment and shame had caused him to sleep poorly. He couldn’t afford distractions while he trained his team to fight the Spade kingdom, and masturbating definitely constituted a _distraction._

“There is something wrong with me.” He stated bluntly, the moment he walked into Familda’s office. She was working over a cauldron, and sent an amused look back his way.

“Is that so?” She asked disinterestedly.

“Yes.” He took a seat by the window and looked out, steeling himself for what he was about to say. “I am… suffering from an unnatural attraction despite being on the potion.” He finally managed.

Familda glanced back, looked actually curious now. She put some sort of statis spell on her potion and walked over to analyze him directly. She sat down across from him. “Define ‘unnatural.’”

Nozel flushed. “I am… attracted to an alpha. It has been affecting my sleep and making me want to do…” Nozel gulped, “inappropriate things.”

The old woman’s eyes sparkled. “Is that so?” Nozel nodded. “Well, I don’t see the problem.” She finished tersely, and brought a cigarette up to her lips to light.

Nozel growled. “It’s not what I really want. They are fake desires – I wouldn’t be having them if it wasn’t for this blasted change.”

Familda snorted. “Is that so?”

“Yes!” He bristled. “I didn’t feel this way before my presentation, so why should I feel this way now?” He asked, frustration turning his voice into an undignified whine.

The croon watched him with an exacting gaze, puffed on her cigarette for a while, and then answered. “How do you think your status as an omega has affected your feelings?”

Nozel felt somewhat relieved, as he believed she was starting to take him seriously. “It is giving me new feelings that I didn’t have before-”

“Wrong.” She interrupted

Nozel narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean _wrong_?” He hissed.

“Presenting as an alpha or omega is a chemical change that takes place in your body. It can have potent hormonal effects, but it does not introduce new feelings. It may enhance your natural inclinations – you may become more possessive or motherly, or exhibit increased attraction, but it doesn’t _change_ your feelings.”

Nozel frowned. “So you’re saying that… it just acts as a sort of enhancer?” He asked unhappily.

Familda hmmed in approval, nodding her head. “Exactly.”

Nozel ruminated on this newfound information, reflecting back on his and Fuegoleon’s relationship over the years. They had grown up as rivals, motivated and focused on besting one another. Surely it wasn’t… sexual in nature? But even as he wondered that, he recalled embarrassing teenage wet dreams that he had previously hidden away. He recalled his all-consuming rage when Fuegoleon had been in a coma. He recalled how little interest he had for all his life in sex or dating. Nozel grimaced. “That is not what I wanted to hear.” He said finally.

The old bat laughed. “No, I imagine it wasn’t.” She tilted her head and looked at him fondly. “You’ve calmed down quite a bit though, since I last saw you. You’re actually listening to what I say, as opposed to scolding me for not saying what you want to hear.” Nozel’s nose twitched in annoyance.

“I am exactly the same as I was, you old bat.” The woman’s eyes widened drastically and she let out a loud cackle, seeming delighted at the nick name. Nozel felt his cheeks darken at the reaction and stood to leave.

He glanced around the room awkwardly, looking from her cauldron to her shabby desk. Nozel felt an odd, foreign feeling of appreciation warm his chest for this tiny old woman. “Thank you, Familda.” He said quietly, clearing his throat and not meeting her eyes. “The payment for the potion has been sufficient? You have everything you need to keep making it?”

The old woman stood slowly and put her cigarette out, walking over to Nozel with a smile. “More than enough, your highness.” She joked, patting him on the back in a friendly manner. She then grabbed his arm fondly. “I am glad to see you are recovering well. I hope that you will not require my potion making skills for too much longer.” She winked at him knowingly.

Nozel flushed at her words. “I wouldn’t get your hopes up.” He growled, before gently pulling away from her grip. Seriously, why were people touching him all the time? He was a _prince_. He was supposed to be _unapproachable._ With a final nod, he left and ruminated on the old woman’s words. His feelings weren’t due to his omega nature. While shocking, it also felt… comforting to know that his mind hadn’t been altered significantly by his status. He could still trust his feelings, even if they were rather unfortunate.

Nozel reflected on Familda’s revelation. His feelings were his own, and he was attracted to Fuegoleon. It was not ideal but there were worse candidates for his affections. Being attracted to an alpha at all was somewhat humiliating and brought up feeling of anxiety surrounding domination and possession, but… Fuegoleon had made it clear time and time again that he respected him and didn’t think less of him for his status. Furthermore, he was royalty, so the possibility of scandal was small. Nozel halted his thoughts though when a realization struck him.

_Are the feelings mutual?_

It had as of yet not occurred to Nozel that romance required two parties to be interested. He reflected on their interactions. Fuegoleon hadn’t done anything untoward to him. Even when Nozel was in heat, Fuegoleon had simply dropped him off at the medical bay. Would that be hard for an alpha if they were at all interested in the omega?

Nozel frowned as he thought. Fuegoleon was so principled that even if he was aroused, the likelihood that he would act on it was practically nil. But what about his casual touches and loud laughs whenever they were together? That implied some level of interest, didn’t it?

Nozel groaned despite himself. His thoughts were utterly embarrassing and unfit for someone of his stature. He had never needed to worry about another’s interest for him. He was a _royal_ after all. Interest was all but implied. Fuegoleon was also a royal though, and he cared significantly less about status than Nozel did…

Thoughts like these whirled around Nozel’s head for the next couple days, frustrating and distracting him from work. Tired of questioning thing so much, he decided it was necessary to blow off steam through a sparring match.

When Nozel arrived at the crimson lions base, he noticed an odd, heady smell in the air. It seemed to increase in potency the closer he got to Fuegoleon’s office, and any crimson lions he saw in the area seemed quieter and more reserved than usual. When he knocked and entered the lion’s office, the man was already standing at the door, staring at him expectantly. The scent of spice radiated from the man in waves, and his mana flickered around him erratically. Without waiting for Nozel to speak, Fuegoleon led him to the field authoritatively.

Nozel had a sinking suspicion that Fuegoleon was incredibly near to his rut, but he wasn’t absolutely sure. When the man turned to him and asked him if he was ready, Nozel felt a foreign desire to run away from the lion. Simultaneously, he wanted to lean in closer and explore this strange scent. Hesitantly, he nodded. A moment later, the lion was pouncing, as if planning on capturing Nozel in his paws.

Nozel gave into the chase, leaping out of the way and allowing his natural instincts to run their course. Fuegoleon’s leaps were full of power, and they were hard to avoid entirely. Nozel was fast though, if nothing else – and he seemed to be more in control of his mana than the crimson lion captain. As a result, he was able to maintain a safe distance between them if he focused solely on retreating.

As the chase continued, the scent of untamed mana and _alpha_ increased in potency. Fuegoleon’s fire mana radiated out from his being, and his face was more animal-like than normal. His motions were bursts of strength, rather than his usual cool-headed approach to attacking. It made Nozel feel almost dizzy – the raw power and mana that radiated from the other man, who seemed so focused on capturing him. Almost entirely unbidden, he felt slick beginning to respond to the scent in the air and his own arousal respond to the situation. Upon this realization, Nozel stopped and decided this had gotten out of hand, feeling embarrassed at his own bodies reaction. “Fuegoleon, maybe we should-” he began, but before he could finish, the lion had knocked him to the ground.

Nozel felt more slick leak from between his legs and he gasped. Fuegoleon was scenting him, touching him, and the lion’s own arousal was entirely evident. Nozel felt his body responding immediately, his legs spreading and his neck extending, as if encouraging the other man to continue. Fuegoleon’s growl was almost entirely animalistic.

Nozel had the horrifying realization that he wasn’t in his right mind – if he was, he would never behave this way. If he wasn’t in his right mind, would he regret doing this once out of a rut? “Fuegoleon-” he began, but found he was at a loss for words.

Fuegoleon’s ministratations, and the smell of mutual arousal and spice clouded his mind. Slick was pouring from his legs, and Nozel realized with horror this was getting to be out of both of their control. Nozel knew he was attracted to Fuegoleon, but he also knew that the other captain would _never_ do this if he wasn’t in a rut. When the lion finally pulled back up to look at him, a look of horror seemed to appear on his face. Quickly, Fuegoleon jumped away from the panting omega, staring down in utter confusion. The regret was clearly stated on his face, and with a jolt, Nozel realized his suspicion had been correct – Fuegoleon _did not_ want to do this.

Without a backwards glance, Nozel summoned his eagle and took off, heading straight home. He got to his room as quickly as he could, and promptly burst into tears. Between the arousal, the adrenaline from the chase, and his feelings, he felt overwhelmed by the events of the day. He hadn’t cried since his mother died – yet now, they flowed unbidden and didn’t seem likely to stop. He hated the change in his body, in his power, and in his relationship with Fuegoleon. He hated that he couldn’t control his physical reactions and was so easily aroused. He hated that things had spun so wildly out of control in his life.

After an hour, he finally calmed down, breaking into hiccups. His arousal had finally died down, along with his embarrassing tears. He fell into a restless sleep.

Over the next week, he thought many times about going to see Fuegoleon and confessing everything he had been feeling. Nonetheless, he poured himself in his work; Fuegoleon needed to take time and come to him. When finally after 5 days the other man appeared, Nozel felt an overwhelming amount of relief.

But when Fuegoleon entered, his aura and mana were dark – as if he came bearing bad news. Nozel tried to ignore it, offering to spar, but the other man shook his head.

“I went into a rut 5 days ago unexpectedly. After talking to a specialist, it appears that our close proximity has… has caused the alpha inside me to misconstrue our relationship. Apparently, my scent has changed in an attempt to attract you as a mate. Consequently, I will continue going into rut unless one of us mates, or we reduce our contact.” Fuegoleon clenched his hands and fell into a deep bow “I exhibited shameful behavior and attacked you with….” Fuegoleon flinched, shutting his eyes. “With the intent of claiming you. I am deeply sorry that I put you in any sort of danger. I should have maintained better control and realized the symptoms of rut in advance to our match.”

Nozel breathlessly listened to Fuegoleon’s account. He wasn’t sure how to interpret the statement – on the one hand, some part of Fuegoleon seemed attracted to him. On the other, it sounded like rationally, Fuegoleon thought that his alpha was misconstruing something. Slowly, Nozel approached him and tugged him upwards. “So what do you recommend?” he asked quietly, eyes exploring Fuegoleon’s face.

Fuegoleon looked at him stiffly. “For the forseeable future, we should stop seeing each other so frequently. It would be unhealthy for our working relationship if my alpha continued to misconstrue the nature of our contact.”

Nozel felt disappointment and anger flicker in his chest. “So your alpha doesn’t misconstrue our relationship.” Nozel muttered, starting to turn away. Well, he had his answer. Fuegoleon was either 1) in denial about his feelings or 2) had no interest in pursuing that sort of relation. Angrily, Nozel walked back to his desk. “You’re an idiot.” He muttered under his breath. “Do what you wish, then. I won’t bother you anymore.” He felt rage and hurt battling for dominance in his chest, overwhelmed by the feeling of rejection. Fuegoleon left, and Nozel tried desperately to school his expression when addressing his team members, to go about his day normally. After work, he trained until he was bloody, until the moon was high in the sky, and then fell into a dreamless sleep that night.

Nozel continued working late into the night for a couple of weeks. He skipped meals, barked orders, and trained. He refused to be weak. He refused to mourn the loss of Fuegoleon. He would become stronger, so strong that his omega status and his feelings couldn’t affect him. So strong that it didn’t hurt whenever he thought about the firey lion.

Nebra knocked on his door late one night after a training session. Nozel tiredly instructed her to come in, although he didn’t look up from the papers he was reading. She came to sit by him quietly, watching him for a while.

“Nozel,” she finally said, voice soft. “Are you doing alright?”

Nebra was normally boisterous and confident; she rarely used such soft tones. Seeing her so affected by his state made Nozel’s chest ache. With a sigh, he put down the papers and looked at her. “No.” He said finally, feeling that weight return to his chest. “But I will be.”

Nebra looked at him for a long time before unexpectedly reaching forward and pulling him into a tight hug. “I know you will be.” She said into his hair. Nozel felt frozen by the touch – he hadn’t been hugged since his mother had died, and it was almost painful how warm it felt. He fought against the tears threatening his eyes, taking in a shuttering breath. Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to hug her back.

“Thank you, Nebra.” He leaned his head into her shoulder. She seemed equally surprised that he returned the hug, but she gave him a comforting squeeze and then pulled back.

“Is it anything I can help with?” She offered.

Nozel gave her a tired smile. “Burn down the house of Vermillion, for a start.” He joked lamely.

Nebra blinked owlishly. “Alright. Tonight?”

Nozel looked at her with barely concealed shock, realizing she thought he was serious. He then realized that Nebra was offering to _actually_ burn down the house of Vermillion. He was so caught off guard by her dedication to him and her willingness to commit treason so quickly that he started to laugh – bright, uncontrollable laughter. The weight on his heart began to lift. Nebra seemed to realize he had been joking, and she blushed but began to laugh as well.

Once Nozel’s laughter had died down, a smile settled on his lips. “I am somewhat concerned that you would so quickly attempt regicide, but I appreciate the sentiment nonetheless.” Nozel looked at Nebra, and reminded himself of the obligation he had to his siblings. He needed to be strong for all of them – that meant he needed to be healthy and confident. “Thank you. You’ve actually helped me more than you know.” He said warmly.

Nebra continued to flush, but seemed to beam with pride. She looked at him for a few moments and then adopted a large smile. “I’m glad you presented as an omega. It suits you.” She said shyly.

Nozel rolled his eyes. “That I would have to disagree with, but it’s out of either of our control now.”

Nebra sniffed conspiratorially. “If there was anyone that was able to reverse there secondary gender, it would be you.” Nozel smiled. His siblings really did have too much confidence in him.

Over the next week, Nozel slowly began to mend. He was able to reflect more rationally on the conversation between himself and Fuegoleon, and was reminded of what Familda had said to him about a month ago. Secondary genders couldn’t change feelings – the hormones acted as an enhancer for what was already there. Fuegoleon said his alpha was misconstruing their relationship – but did that mean that he thought their relationship was limited to simply friendship in the present, or that it would always be like that?

When he was called to a captain meeting soon after, he was still ruminating on the situation and highly considering approaching Fuegoleon about their relationship. When a couple of other captains seemed to pick up on the tension between them at the meeting, Yami poked fun at the seeming sexual nature of the tension.

“Sounds like a lovers spat, then. Fuegoleon, I think you can do better. Ice king over there is a bit too traditional for you, isn’t he?”

Fuegoleon radiated embarrassment, to Nozel’s annoyance. Was the idea of being romantically involved with him so embarrassing?. “What – that’s not – we aren’t-” After a short silence, Fuegoleon seemed to realize the full extent of Yami’s statement. “Nozel is respectable in every regard. He is strong, principled, and a good friend of mine. I’m sure he will make a good mate for whomever he selects in the future.”

Nozel felt embarrassment well up in his chest at the blatantly inappropriate comment. He felt heat spread from his nose to his ears and struggled to look away, feeling struck by the genuine way that the lion talked about him.

After the meeting was over, Nozel was still running the other man’s words through his mind. As they were leaving, Nozel instinctively grabbed Fuegoleon’s wrist once they were alone. The man looked at him in surprise.

“Fuegoleon…” he started quietly, unsure of what he wanted to say. Emotions were swelling in his chest, and his body seemed to be singing at reuniting with the other captain. His scent and aura were comforting, after so long apart.

“Nozel...” Fuegoleon began, seeming nervous, “I’m sorry if what I said to Yami-” but Nozel couldn’t bare to listen to this kind, principled man apologize for defending him. Fuegoleon was good to his core, and Nozel wanted to sink into that goodness. He wanted to explore it, soak it up, lock it away and keep it for himself. He wanted to tell Fuegoleon how much he admired and appreciated him. Almost without thinking, he was pulling the other man forward into a kiss, trying to express his need and desire without words. For a horrifying moment, Fuegoleon didn’t move, and Nozel wondered if maybe he had made a terrible mistake – but then the redhead relaxed into the kiss and radiated more warmth, if possible. When Nozel pulled back, the other man wore an expression of wonderment, and a light flush rested on his high cheekbones.

“Shut up.” Nozel said quietly after pulling his lips away. His eyes searched Fuegoleons for any hesitation.

“Okay.” Fuegoleon breathed, staring down at the silver haired man in shock.

“I don’t want to stop sparring.” Nozel continued with a gulp.

“Okay.” Fuegoleon responded.

“I’m not your omega.” Nozel growled.

“Okay.” Fuegoleon’s voice came out hoarse, as if he couldn’t believe this conversation.

“And I’m not… some damsel you need to worry about taking advantage of.” Nozel paused, feeling embarrassment begin to well up. “I… don’t mind… being the source of your ruts.” Nozel said quietly.

Fuegoleon looked worried, as if he couldn’t completely believe him. “But what if… I scare you or hurt you again, like last time?” Fuegoleon’s hand came up to wrap around Nozel’s neck, and it radiated warmth.

“The only reason I was scared last time was because I thought you didn’t realize what you were doing. That you were going to do something you would regret or didn’t want.” Nozel hesitated, biting his lip subconsciously. “You… do want this, though?” He felt another swell of uncertainty.

Fuegoleon blinked at him. “Want this? As in you?” Nozel nodded. Fuegoleon looked at him like he was insane. “Yes. I want this.”

Nozel couldn’t hold back the smile that tugged at his lips. “You want this? Or your alpha wants it?” He teased.

“Both.” Fuegoleon growled instantaneously, before flushing with embarrassment. He touched Nozel’s head gingerly, and it brought another flurry of emotions to the silver eagle’s chest. Nozel felt like his heart couldn’t contain the nervous happiness that threatened to spill out.

Fuegoleon seemed to regain some of his usual confidence, and he looked down at him with a grin. “I’m going to kiss you, Nozel.”

Nozel felt his heart stutter. Even though he had kissed Fuegoleon, the idea of doing it again – and again – left him breathless. “Okay.” His voice came out like a whisper and his stomach twisted nervously.

And then Fuegoleon was kissing him, and Nozel had to remind himself to breathe. All the warmth that he had desired was coursing through his veins. Fuegoleon moved his lips confidently, and his arm came to wrap around Nozel’s back. It was lucky, because Nozel suddenly felt weak at the knees. He leaned heavily into the lion, inhaling his spicy aroma as the world spun around him. He felt a flush rising from his collar bone to his cheeks, and he desperately rose his hands to paw at Fuegoleon’s hair. The other man let out a needy growl as his hand tightened around Nozel’s waist. Instead of disliking the possessive nature, Nozel found himself responding with a gasp of his own.The scent of arousal filled the air, and Nozel felt almost dizzy with desire.

The sound of a clearing throat from behind them caused them both to spring apart in utter embarrassment. To his horror, small Julius stood there whistling. “Ope, I just forgot something, glad to see you two are getting along, don’t mind me” he whistled as he walked by, seeming entirely amused with the situation. Both Nozel and Fuegoleon wore matching blushes, although it was pointless to try and deny what had just happened. As Julius was leaving, he turned and gave them both a wink, which looked somewhat disturbing on his child-like face.

Once alone again, Nozel looked at Fuegoleon and shared in a look of embarrassment before smiling. Hesitantly, he leaned back in and pressed a soft kiss to the lion’s lips before pulling away. Fuegoleon looked at him in awe.

“I’d like to do that again.” He finally said, eyes running down Nozel’s face in fascination. Nozel twinged pink.

“Me as well.” He finally said, allowing a smile to covet his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I meant to just write this as a continuation of the last chapter but then I wanted to delve into Nozel's character sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh so hard to write sex content lol I seriously struggle. Oh there is sex in this chapter, so you have been warned

Dating Nozel, or whatever they were doing, came with a litter of surprises. 

For example, who knew that it was so easy to get the silver haired man to blush? Compliments, touches, even Fuegoleon just looking at him sometimes seemed to do the trick. Sometimes, Fuegoleon would purposefully say kind things just to see the stuttered reaction it evoked. Nozel’s mouth would wobble in embarrassment, and a light dusting would brush his cheeks until he had to look away. When Fuegoleon touched him, he would always freeze like a little kitten, before slowly leaning into the touch. He would preen under attention, and he had all these little smiles that seemed reserved exclusively for Fuegoleon. His eyes would glow when he was happy, and vulnerability would cast his eyes downward when he was sad. It was intoxicating, all the new sides that Fuegoleon was able to see.

In other ways, nothing had changed. Nozel still had a cold exterior when in public, and he always seemed most alive when they were competing. His commitment to clover kingdom was admirable, and he held himself to a high standard. Whenever he was defeated in one of their spars, he always got a determined look on his face. “I have to work harder.” He would say.

Fuegoleon was surprised by how easily he had transitioned from being confused about his feelings, to feeling utterly confident that he wanted Nozel all the time. He wanted to see him in the morning, to meet with him for lunch, and to see him before they both left for bed. He wanted to drink with him, eat with him, talk with him, fight with him. He wanted to kiss his fingers and ankles, to run his fingers through his hair. Fuegoleon would fantasize when he had a free moment about kissing the silver eagle’s wrist and neck. In his dreams, he undressed the pale creature and revealed the mystery beneath. 

They kept their relationship chaste, for the most part. Every time they began kissing, they would end up panting and blushing, hands tugging at hair and clothes. Nozel would pull away and look at him with heated eyes, before stepping back and resuming whatever they were doing. It drove Fuegoleon absolutely insane but he also understood that this wasn’t something they should rush into. Fuegoleon got the impression that Nozel was (surprisingly) inexperienced, although they had never talked about it. Small actions or touches would rile him up so much that he would have to clamp a hand over his mouth or shutter in pleasure. It was highly addictive to watch, and extremely rewarding to cause.

Fuegoleon was utterly smitten.

Mereoleona was the first to notice it. She noticed the omnipresence of his smiles the day after he would spar with Nozel, and his antsy eagerness whenever he had a spar match planned for the evening. She noticed how his scent was changing, as if he was no longer trying to find a mate. One day, when they were observing crimson lions training, she quirked an eyebrow at him.

“So… is the ice king on birth control?” She asked slyly, watching his expression like a hawk.

Fuegoleon stared at her in utter miscomprehension, mouth falling agape. “Wh-what?” He practically squeaked. He cleared his throat, forcing his voice down to a normal register. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He forced his eyes back to the knights, pretending to ignore Mereoleona entirely.

Mereoleona laughed loudly, not bothering to lower her voice. “You know, you’re boyfriend. Nozel Silva. Short, weird hair, stick up his ass. Is he on birth control?”

Fuegoleon paled, turning to glare at her. “I fail to see how that is any of your business.” He felt a migraine coming on at the conversation. He ignored the fact that Mereoleona had obviously deduced Nozel was an omega, blaming it on her superhuman sense of smell. 

Mereoleona laughed again, and a firey paw came out of her head to pick Fuegoleon up. He groaned as it turned him right towards her. “I just want to know if I can expect any nieces or nephews to pop up out of his royal assness anytime soon.” 

Fuegoleon glared at her, face flushing deep crimson to match his hair. Since he was trapped, and Mereoleona seemed to genuinely want an answer, he decided to answer honestly. “First of all, we aren’t publicly dating, so I wish you would use a little more discretion.” He said gruffly. “And I don’t know – I’m not sure if he is on birth control. We aren’t – we haven’t-” he cleared his throat. “We have not had intercourse yet.”

Mereoleona blinked at him for a second, the cogs and cranks in her brain slowly turning, before beginning to howl with laughter. Her laughter became so intense, that she dropped Fuegoleon and fell to the ground. She slammed her fists into the ground as she shook with giggles, creating a crater every time her hand landed. Fuegoleon watched on in utter frustration, unable to believe her immaturity. When Leopold came over to question what was so funny, Mereoleona simply chortled “Fueggy – hahahaha – ha ha ha– can’t get – teeheheheheehehahahaha – LAID! Baaaaaaahahahhahahahhaha.”

Fuegoleon felt irritation growing even more, and summoned the salamander to fire at his sister full force. The surrounding area took quite the casualty that day.

Seeing Nozel was also painful at times. “The potion… is slowly draining your mana?” He asked one night, feeling angry that he was just now hearing about this.

Nozel frowned and crossed his arms. “It is worth it.” He said grouchily, daring Fuegoleon to challenge him.

“How is it worth it?” Fuegoleon pressed on. “It could affect your health, your vitality – just so that you can hide your true nature?” He asked angrily.

Nozel’s eyes sparked with fire. “You wouldn’t understand. Your nature is nothing to be ashamed of.” The other captain spat.

Fuegoleon wanted to shake Nozel. Instead he maintained eye contact and took a deep breath. “Neither is yours, Nozel. Secondary genders should be considered a blessing, not a curse.” He gently took Nozel’s hands in his own, but the other man pulled them away. He looked to the side uncomfortably.

“You’re naïve.” Nozel whispered.

Fuegoleon shook his head. “You are lacking in confidence. You should be proud of yourself, not hiding in the shadows. Especially when it is harming your health.”

Nozel clenched his fists, before turning to look at him with a genuine amount of anger and pain. “It’s not your decision whether I reveal my nature or not. I am not your possession.” His voice sounded pained. This was a common theme – even the slightest suggestion on Fuegoleon’s part was seen as an attempt at ownership, at domination. Nozel would flinch back and shut down his words completely.

Fuegoleon stared at him for a moment before nodding, sliding out of his chair to his knees on the ground. He gingerly took Nozel’s hands back. “You’re right. You’re not. It’s your choice, and I’ll support you through it.” 

Purple eyes widened and softened at Fuegoleon’s words, and Nozel leaned in closer and squeezed his hand. Hesitantly, he leaned into kiss him. Fuegoleon opened his mouth slowly, bringing his hand up to cup the back of the other man’s head. He deepened the kiss, but made sure to keep it predominantly supportive and soft rather than heated. He wanted to help Nozel get to the point where he was comfortable with himself – not force him into doing something he would regret.

And so continued their new, exciting relationship. They saw each other 2-3 times a week to train, and occasionally to eat dinner. They enjoyed chaste and passionate kisses alike, and Fuegoleon exercised his newfound ability to reduce Nozel to an embarrassed mess.

Julius seemed to take great pleasure in their new relationship as well, because he insisted on sending them on missions together. Whether it be to patrol the borders, to investigate odd occurrences, or to gather intel, he seemed to forget that they weren’t actually on the same squad and continuously ordered them to do missions together.

After one such mission, they were returning from the palace when they ran into a couple of members of the black bulls squad, along with the golden dawn prodigy Yuno. Nozel froze upon seeing his youngest sister, who waved hello to him somewhat shyly. Asta and Yami approached them both with little tact.

“Fuegoleon! Nozel! Have you two been training hard?!” An all too excitable Asta asked upon running up to them.

Fuegoleon smiled at him. “We have. And you, Asta?” 

“You best believe it! I’m able to channel anti magic at will now, even when I’m not in my black mode. And I’m faster than ever. You two better not slow down, or I’ll pass you in no time.” Asta grabbed his bicep proudly, as if to show off his muscles.

Nozel watched him with a frown, a disapproving look on his face. He took a step forward so he was towering over Asta, and looked down at him with a scary look on his face. His aura radiated intimidation. He then did something that shocked the entire room to its very core, that would be told for generations to come. “You are not eating enough.” He critiqued, crossing his arms. “You are what, 16? Why are you so short? Are you getting enough protein?” 

Asta, Yami, Noelle, and Yuno all shared identical looks of utter disbelief. Asta and Yami’s mouths hung so low that they seemed to hit the ground. Fuegoleon watched on in utter amusement, attempting to hide his smile with his hand.

“Don’t gawk, it’s unflattering.” Nozel instructed, reaching a hand out to shut Asta’s mouth with two fingers. His nose twitched in dissatisfaction. “Just because you are a peasant doesn’t mean you shouldn’t learn manners.” Yami looked ready to faint. Nozel’s judgmental eyes turned to Noelle next. “Noelle. Come here.” 

The girl eeped at her name, looking equal parts stunned and horrified to be singled out. She looked around, as if someone else was named Noelle, before approaching slowly as though she were a scared animal. Once in front of Nozel, she looked up at him with a gulp. “Noza-nii?” She questioned nervously.

Without another word, Nozel raised a hand and began fidgeting with Noelle’s hair, tightening one of her pigtails that seemed to have come loose. When it seemed tangled, he made an annoyed huff and turned her around, taking her hair out entirely to redo himself. “You are royalty. You should always look dignified and put together.” He critiqued, running his long pale fingers through her hair as she stood straight up like a statue, eyes trained forward in apt submission. Nozel admired her hair with his fingers. “You should wear the Silva mane down more as well. Take pride in your family.” Finally, he collected her hair and tied it off, humming in satisfaction when the hair was back up and looking flawless.

Noelle, for her part, looked like she had seen a ghost. Her face was entirely pale, and she was a stuttering mess. “R-right, o-of course. Yes. I will. Th-thank you.” 

Fuegoleon was struggling to hold his laughter in, breathing in small gasps to remain quiet. Yami was staring at Nozel like he’d grown another head, looking between him and Fuegoleon in utter bewilderment. He looked genuinely creeped out.

“Yuno.” Nozel turned his head. Yuno looked utterly shocked to be called out, taking a step back as if he was worried Nozel would touch his hair as well. “You are too skinny. You need to eat more as well. And have you ever heard of a brush?” He humphed, crossing his arms. 

That seemed to break the dam that had been holding Yami and Fuegoleon’s laughter in check. Without warning, both men keeled over in laughter. Nozel blinked in confusion, looking at both of them with a frown. A blush began to spread across his cheeks. “…. What?” He asked, eying them both uncertainly.

Yami was chortling, pointing at Nozel as he gasped for air. “You just….. mothered…. The new recruits…. Hahahahaha” 

Nozel flushed an even deeper red and he glared daggers at the black bulls captain. Without another word, he turned on his heel. “Lion.” He ordered grouchily, signaling he wanted Fuegoleon to follow.

Fuegoleon smiled warmly at the rest of the group before nodding his goodbye and following his tough on the outside, fluffy on the inside omega. 

As the weeks passed, Fuegoleon began to feel agitated again. His irritation with Mereoleona increased, and he barked orders at his magic knights when they were not training hard enough. His sense of smell and hearing amped up as well. When he saw Nozel that night, he nervously told him his suspicion. 

“I believe I will be having another rut again soon, due to our increased proximity.” He said awkwardly. Nozel stiffened at the comment, cheeks tinting as he turned to look at Fuegoleon. They were relaxing in his study after a sparring session. “I think it is best if you stay away for the next couple days.” He said gently.

Nozel watched him carefully, folding his hands primly on his lap. After a moment, he licked his lips and tilted his head. “Why?”

Fuegoleon blinked incredulously. “I… will be overly aggressive and find it almost impossible to resist you when I am in a rut. For your own safety, I would prefer you weren’t present.” 

Nozel fidgeting with his sleeve, the only signal that he was nervous about the conversation. “We could spend it… together.” He said finally, face once again flushing.

Fuegoleon gawked at him, feeling heat begin to pool in his stomach. He swallowed thickly. “I don’t think that is wise. I don’t want our first time to be when I am in a rut and can’t properly concentrate on your needs.”

Nozel exhaled lightly, continuing to fidget with his sleeve. He blinked slowly and wet his lips. “We don’t have to… wait until your rut.” Nozel finally said, face now a steady hue of pink. 

Fuegoleon blinked once, and then again. “My rut will probably be tomorrow or the day after.” He finally said, wanting to make sure that he was understanding Nozel.

Nozel swallowed and then nodded. “Well… we better make the most of tonight then.” His voice was hoarse and thick. Fuegoleon stood up and slowly began to walk towards him. He pulled him into a standing position as well. He leaned in until his lips were ghosting Nozel’s cheek.

“Are you sure? We can wait as long as you want, Nozel.” He breathed, trying to tamper down his growing arousal. Nozel shivered at the touch and tilted his head into the kiss.

“I want it now.” He breathed, cheeks hot with heat. His eyes were clear, despite the smell of arousal beginning to pool in the room.

Fuegoleon let out a low growl at the admission, leaning down to catch Nozel’s mouth in a kiss. The Silva heir opened his mouth willingly, pliant and malleable to his ministrations. Fuegoleon’s hand ran from his hair, to his shoulder, to finally tighten around his waist. Nozel moaned into the kiss and leaned into him more, kissing back wetly. After a couple of daunting minutes, Fuegoleon pulled back to admire his work. Nozel’s eyes were lidded and his cheeks had that familiar pink tint. His lips were puckered and pink, and his braid was adorably mussed. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Fuegoleon mused, awe and arousal melding in his voice.

Nozel blinked and leaned into his neck to hide his embarrassment, mumbling something about embarrassing lions. Fuegoleon smiled and kissed Nozel’s ear, causing Nozel to gasp and shiver. “Can we go to my bedroom?” He said lowly, speaking right against the other man’s ear, earning another delighted shiver.

“About time.” He growled. Nozel’s scent was permeating the air as his arousal grew, and Fuegoleon could tell he was nervous and excited. He lead him slowly over to the door adjoining his room to his study and opened it. After they had entered, he made sure to lock it shut. He carefully walking Nozel over to the side of the bed.

“Are you sure?” Fuegoleon breathed again, eyes traveling down his form to his clothes. The idea of finally undressing Nozel did crazy things to his arousal.

Nozel rolled his eyes. “I can speak for myself. I already said I’m sure.” Despite this, he was smiling in appreciation, eyes glowing with affection. 

Fuegoleon let a playful grin tear at his lips. He nodded and raised both his firey hand and his actual hand to Nozel’s neck. Slowly, he moved to unclip the cloak that signified Nozel was a silver eagle. He gently placed it on a rack nearby. He then turned Nozel around and slowly moved to the high top shirt that Nozel always wore and began to unbutton it. Button after button revealed ivory skin, unblemished and beautiful. Goosebumps began to appear as more skin was revealed, until Nozel’s back was entirely bare. Nozel’s breathing was labored, and he seemed to be growing in arousal. Carefully, Fuegoleon moved to kiss the man’s back, pressing feather light kisses against alabaster skin. Nozel arched into the feeling and let out a soft sound halfway between a moan and a gasp. Fuegoleon kissed up Nozel’s spine and then sucked on his pristine neck, enjoying the salty taste of his skin. He imagined laying a claiming mark here, where no one would be able to see. Nozel, seeming to read his mind, let out another gasp. “H-hurry up.” He commanded, teeth practically clattering with shivers.

Fuegoleon smiled against Nozel’s skin and tried to send waves of comfort and confidence to the silver eagles captain. Finally, he pushed the man’s shirt off over his arms and turned him around, taking in the sight of Nozel shirtless and panting. His nipples were adorable, and his body was well defined. His front was similarly pristine and unblemished, and Fuegoleon wondered how he kept it so perfect when he trained so hard. Fuegoleon gently pushed Nozel onto the bed, feeling his cock strain against his pants as he took in the view. Nozel let out a mewl of discontent, arms coming to cover his chest in embarrassment. Fuegoleon gently pushed them both out of the way with his hands, and then held them up with his hand of fire. He dropped down to lick Nozel’s stomach and nibble at his abdomens. He pressed kiss after kiss up his sternum, before dropping to nip on one of Nozel’s nipples. The man let out a cry at the action, and Fuegoleon discovered with absolute delight that Nozel was sensitive. He moved his free hand up to play with Nozel’s other nipple, pinching and pulling with his teeth and fingers. He let Nozel’s moans guide him – wanting to keep him at the point of arousal, such that he wanted more feeling. “Lion.” Nozel keened, his voice taking on a rather desperate quality.

Fuegoleon laughed lightly, thinking he would gladly spend the rest of the evening focused on Nozel’s chest. Nonetheless, he pulled back and enjoyed the view of Nozel’s puckered nipples once more before moving downwards. He began unbuckling the man’s pants. Once the drawstrings and buckles were undone, he glanced back up at the bird to confirm he was doing alright. Nozel watched with lidded eyes and flushed cheeks, eyes seeming entranced. Fuegoleon finally pulled down his pants and underwear in one go, revealing the leaking cock. Wispy silver hairs framed the red, angry looking erection that was dripping precum. Nozel’s balls looked positively swollen. Fuegoleon groaned at the site, continuing to pull down Nozel’s pants until he was completely naked. He carefully began to separate Nozel’s legs, taking in the site of his puckered hole that was literally dripping slick. “Bird, you’re so wet.” He breathed, coming in to lap up the slick that was falling from him. Nozel let out a choked sound, panting desperately. His cock twitched and his hands fisted at his sides.

Nozel let out a shakey cry as Fuegoleon moved to mouth at the area around his hole, tongue exploring his taste. The smell of violets and fresh rain assaulted him, with Nozel’s scent so prominently displayed. He spread out Nozel’s legs even farther so he had better access and slipped his tongue inside deftly. Another cry sounded from above, and Nozel’s legs began to shake.

Fuegoleon pulled back for a moment, stunned to see Nozel’s teeth clattering and shaking. His chest and face were flushed a bright red. His pupils were blown so wide that his eyes looked black in the dim light. The silver haired captain looked overwhelmed with arousal, as he panted quickly and his hands clasped and unclasped the sheets on Fuegoleon’s bed. Slick was beginning to pool at his entrance and drip onto the bed cover. “Are you okay, my bird?” He asked gently, moving back up to look him in the eyes. He placed a gentle hand on his hip, concern written out plainly. 

Nozel shuttered at the question, leaning up to nuzzle his head into Fuegoleon’s neck, seeming at a loss for words. He mouthed Fuegoleon’s scent glands needily, moving up his hands to pull him down. Nozel writhed against his clothes. Fuegoleon let out another groan, hand squeezing down on Nozel’s hip. “Are you alright, Nozel?” He asked again, this time pulling away and pressing a hand against Nozel’s chest to separate them, eyes turning serious.

“Leon, please. P-please. I want you s-so badly.” He stuttered. His hands remained fisted in the sheet. Fuegoleon immediately sprang into his, peeling off his clothes so that he could hold Nozel against his bare chest. He kissed his cheeks where tears were collecting, hand stroking a calming pattern against his side. His heart clenched with an overflow of emotion for the silver beauty panting below him. Slowly, he moved his hand back down to Nozel’s entrance and slipped two fingers in, slowly stretching the man out. Nozel threw his head back and let out another sob, bringing his hands up to scratch against Fuegoleon’s back. His hole clamped down on Fuegoleon’s fingers with every motion, seemingly trying to suck them inside. Simultaneously, his legs spasmed from the stimulation. Slowly, Fuegoleon added a third finger and began twisting upwards. Nozel let out another cry, his voice filling the room with sounds that couldn’t be mistaken for anything but sexual pleasure. “Leon” he warned, voice filled with a bit of panic, but Fuegoleon already knew what he was going to say. He expertly continued scissoring Nozel and twisting his fingers up to brush against the collection of nerves at the back of his ass. With another cry, spurts of white exploded from Nozel’s member onto Fuegoleon’s chest, starkly contrasting against his tan skin.

Nozel shuttered through the orgasm, his entire body shaking and his mouth forming an adorable ‘o’ as he came. His body collapsed after his orgasm, and he let out a low moan when Fuegoleon finally removed his fingers. 

“So good, you’re so beautiful.” Fuegoleon mumbled absentmindedly, pressing kisses to Nozel’s cheeks and forehead. Nozel gasped with each new compliment, squeezing Fuegoleon’s back as a response with each one. “You did so good.” Fuegoleon said again, mumbling compliments and reassurances as Nozel slowly came back to awareness. An embarrassed smile broke onto Nozel’s face.

“I didn’t do anything…” Nozel muttered with a look of exasperation. He tilted his head to nuzzle Fuegoleon’s face. “I liked that a lot.” He confessed, smiling despite his embarrassment. 

Fuegoleon smirked, “me too.” He said. His own arousal still stood strong, but he was content to watch Nozel in his post-orgasm bliss. “Did I live up to your expectations?”

Nozel flushed, and Fuegoleon wondered if he was going to permanently wear a blush all the time now. “I didn’t have anything to compare it to, but I would say you surpassed them.” He nuzzled Fuegoleon’s hand which was stroking the side of his head. Nozel’s braid was utterly fussed up, making him look like an adorable mess.

Fuegoleon tilted his head in confusion, eyebrows furrowed. “You didn’t have anything?”

Nozel blinked at him owlishly and bit his lip, turning to hide his face in in Fuegoleon’s hand. “Well, you’re my first… everything, I guess.” He admitted.

Fuegoleon stared down at Nozel incredulously. His first… everything? “You’ve never…?” An unfamiliar feeling of possessive pride grew in his belly, and his arousal twitched.

Nozel peered up at him from behind his bangs. His eyes were lidded again. “I had never kissed anyone before you.” His mouth wiggled cutely. “I didn’t want to cause a scandal, and never felt a strong desire… before you I guess.” 

Fuegoleon’s chest clenched and a growl escaped from his mouth. He pressed frantic kisses to Nozel’s neck and mouth, earning gasps from the silver haired man. “You have no idea what you do to me, Nozel.” He breathed, feeling desire and affection settle in his stomach. He pressed their foreheads together, admiring the violet in Nozel’s eyes.

Nozel pressed a kiss onto him, purring. “I think I have some idea.” Fuegoleon registered that Nozel’s member seemed to be newly hard again and was pressing into his stomach. He let out another growl and caught Nozel’s mouth in a wet kiss, moving his hand down to begin languidly jacking Nozel off. Fuegoleon felt an animalistic sort of pleasure at the mewls of pleasure he extracted from the man below him. “Leon.” Nozel gasped. “I want you.” He said honestly, eyes searching for release.

Fuegoleon shuttered at the command, hand slowing to a halt on Nozel’s member. He kissed him again before pulling back to line up his cock with Nozel’s entrance. Painstakingly slow, he began to push in, eyes trained on Nozel’s face for any sign of pain. 

Nozel’s head hit the bed with a gasp as his body struggled to accommodate the new addition. He arched his back and scraped his nails against Fuegoleon’s back, thrusting his hips upward into his cock.

Fuegoleon groaned, trying not to come on the spot as he entered Nozel’s wet, tight hole. Nozel’s ass clamped and released in intermittent spurts around his arousal. Finally, Fuegoleon began to rock his hips, maintaining a slow pace as he pulled almost all the way out and then pushed back in. Nozel held him tightly and pulled him into a sloppy kiss as moans flitted from his throat. Fuegoleon put all his focus into maintaining a steady rhythm and maintaining his kiss with Nozel, trying not to get caught up in the tight and wet feeling of being sheathed entirely inside the other man. Nozel felt incredible.

Nozel bucked his hips up to meet every single one of his thrusts while his hands wildly pulled at Fuegoleon’s mane. His cock bobbed between them, once again leaking precum all over Fuegoleon’s stomach. Moans and mumbles filtered into the air around them as Nozel repeated “Leon” over and over again, practically hiccupping his name. 

Fuegoleon felt his own climax approaching quickly, and began angling his movements purposefully. Nozel let out a shout of pleasure and began trembling again, new tears forming at the edges of his eyes. “Leon,” he whined, and the lion listened. He moved his hand to start jacking Nozel off in timed motions while he snapped his hips against Nozel’s prostate. With each thrust, Nozel let out another shout of pleasure, head lulling to the side and back arching. 

With a final thrust, Fuegoleon spurted hot liquid inside Nozel and came with a loud groan, pressing a kiss to Nozel’s mouth. As his cock began to expand and grow, Nozel let out another cry of pleasure, legs opening even farther to allow Fuegoleon to settle even deeper. As his knot took its full shape and stretched Nozel’s entrance, simultaneously pressing against his prostate, Nozel came a second time. His cum spurted once again on Fuegoleon’s chest, and his orgasm lasted even longer than the last one as the knot continued to press against his prostate. He continued spurting frothy semen out for almost a minute and his eyes rolled back in his head. Fuegoleon watched the entire ordeal with abject awe, pressing kisses and nips up Nozel’s neck until the man was utterly spent.

When Nozel’s erection finally died down and he had regained motor controls of his face, he looked at Fuegoleon with a fierce blush. “I forgot about your knot.” He whined, wriggling against the place where they were connected. They both let out groans of pleasure mixed with discomfort and Nozel settled back into place. 

Fuegoleon looked at him with concern. “I’m sorry. I should have warned you. Are you alright?”

Nozel smiled at him and then broke into laughter. “Yes, I am fine. In fact, I am more than fine. And I like your knot.” He purred, nuzzling his nose into Fuegoleon’s neck.

Fuegoleon, for his part, was utterly amused at how playful Nozel was when he was sexually sated. “Well, you can have it as much as you want.” He promised, earning a laugh and a light punch on the shoulder.

“That’s so kind of you. Are you charging?” Nozel nuzzled him again, nipping his neck mischievously. 

Fuegoleon yelped at the nip, but leaned his head to the side to give Nozel more access. Nozel happily indulged, nipping and licking up the entire expanse of Fuegoleon’s neck, seeming to have lost all of his reservations about making out. “For you? I’ll give you my discount.” Nozel chuckled at the response, before leaning back to look at him fondly. Fuegoleon let his eyes rake over Nozel’s features – his mussed hair, bruised lips, and flushed skin were all sights he very much appreciated. Fuegoleon raised one of his hands to tug on Nozel’s braid. “May I undo this?” He asked, eyebrows raised.

Nozel went cross eyed in his attempt to see his own bangs before sighing. “I suppose.” He said, as if Fuegoleon was doing him a disservice. 

Fuegoleon smiled at his reaction and began carefully undoing Nozel’s hair until the cross and braid were undone. He then ran his fingers through the silver locks carefully, until they were framing his phase. They curled around his phase in gentle waves, making him look even daintier and lovelier than usual. 

“I don’t know if I’ve mentioned this before, but you’re beautiful.” Fuegoleon murmured.

Nozel flushed again, once again hiding his face in the lion’s neck. “Shut up.” He muttered. 

Fuegoleon held Nozel tightly for a few more minutes until the knot connecting them died down. He pulled out slowly, watching Nozel’s face for signs of discomfort. Nozel let out a low mewl as Fuegoleon plopped out, but otherwise seemed fine. Nozel’s eyes drooped sleepily.

Fuegoleon ran his fingers across the silver figure’s chest calmly, heart and body completely satiated. “Do you want to go to sleep, Nozel?” He asked warmly.

Nozel yawned at that, before glancing around Fuegoleon’s room. “Yes… but I might be a bit tired to fly home right now.” He said nervously. 

Fuegoleon shook his head with a grin, before leaning in to nip at Nozel’s neck. “I would much prefer that you stay here.” He breathed.

Nozel flushed happily, adjusting his body so that it was completely in line with Fuegoleon’s and his head was tucked into his neck. Fuegoleon closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around Nozel’s waist with a contented sigh. Within minutes, both captains were asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!! I tried sooo hard to be realistic in their mannerisms. I haven't decided yet if I am going to write more, so please let me know if you would be interested in seeing this continued. If I write more, I'll probably need to up the rating to M so.... ye have been warned.


End file.
